Erased Love?
by lalavocado
Summary: What would have happened if Ana woke up from the accident with no memory of Christian or his family? What will Christian do to have Ana fall in love with him all over again? Will she return his love or flee from his overly controlling shade? First time writer! :) All characters belong to E.L James.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Ana forgets who Christian is and her family? Set after the accident with Jack Hyde. **

**Christians POV: **_9:56 p.m_

What in the world was she thinking?! My Ana risked herself for my family, and I let her go... Seeing her on this bed makes me feel so vulnerable. I vowed to protect her and not even a year into the marriage she's gotten hurt. I kiss each knuckle and hold her hand tightly wishing she would squeeze back.

I lean in and kiss her forehead. I whisper quietly in her ear, "Please baby, wake up. Come back to me." I sit back down in my chair and feel overwhelmed. This woman has given me a life full of love in such a short period of time. I close my eyes hoping to see my Ana well when I wake up.

_10:37 a.m_

I hear a knock and immediately glance up at the door. I relax when my mom approaches and I walk to her and embrace her.

"Mom why isn't she waking up? I can't stand seeing her in this state." My mom tightens the hug and I know this is her way of reassuring me that everything will be okay.

"Christian just be patient, her and the baby are okay. She's a strong person but this took out a toll on her and you need to be strong for her when she wakes up." And with that she excuses herself to go back to work and I'm left alone with my Ana. I hold her hand like I've done so many times before but this time it feels different. She's not holding it back...

**Taylors POV:**

_Two days later...2:07 p.m_

After insisting Christian to at least change his clothing, I return to Luke to catch up on Hyde's case. If I ever get him alone, I'll make sure he pays for what he's done to the Grey family. As I gather myself, Luke is in one of the conference rooms with Carrick and the rest of the Greys. They've been here trying to convince Christian to go home and rest, but no luck so far.

Although this has been the most difficult time for this family, they've never been this close to Christian as far as I've been working for him. He has just started accepting hugs from his family and understands how much his family loves him. This makes it tougher for Christian because the one person who managed for this to happen has not woken up to experience this.

"Taylor how's Christian? Any updates?" Carrick says bringing me back to the present.

"Nothing Mr. Grey. Christian has not moved from her side, but I was able to get him to change his clothes" I respond.

"T the doctor just let us know that Hyde is being transported. Were just making sure he doesn't get any chance in hell to post bail this time." I nod and as I am reaching Ana's room I see Mr. Grey sitting with his face in his hands. I feel uneasy at this sight and go to him. Please let Ana be okay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Christians POV: 2:00 p.m **

I had just made a call Ros when the unexpected happen...

"Call me if you need anything Christian" was the last thing I heard before my phone shattered into a million pieces.

"WHERE IS ANA?! ANA?!" I run to the empty bed and felt my heart drop. Could someone have taken her while I was gone?!

Shortly after my screams, my blue eyed goddess appears in the entrance of the bathroom. My heart quickly repairs itself at this sight.

Going to her, I hug her and feel her wince at the hold of this hug, "Oh sorry baby, are you okay? How do you feel?" holding her face in both palms I notice her looking at me with confusion.

She takes a step back and I feel my whole world collide into a million pieces when she opens her mouth...

**Anas POV: 2:00 p.m**

_Where the hell am I? _Is my first thought at the sight in front of me. I'm in a hospital gown, in what appears to be hospital but this room appears expensive. Within the 4 walls is a small circular table with two seats to my left. On that same side is a window large enough to take up the whole wall. To my right is a nice single bed that I can assume belongs to Kate, _why does she put me in such a expensive room? Was I that ill she needed to stay here with me? _

Returning to my surroundings, I suddenly need the urge to pee and as I lean forward I feel a sharp pain on my sides and I lay back. _What happened to me? _I notice a small device near me with a red button and I press it, hoping for someone to help me and tell me what's going on!

In walks a nurse and stops abruptly, "Oh my, darling your awake! What do you need?"

Red with embarrassment I answer,"I...uh..I need to use the bathroom."

"Honey you have a catheter." _Oh this is so embarrassing! _

"I would really like to get up, could you help?" With that she nods and helps sit me on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Nora by the way" grabbing my arm she helps walk me to the bathroom across the bed.

"Now just press this button when your done and I'll come help you. I'll let the doctors know your awake" she says leaving me near the toilet. Finishing up, I hold on to the rail and manage to stand up. All of a sudden I hear screaming and I walk steadily to the bathroom door. Opening I see a man panicking and stop when he sees me. _Wow this guy is really hot_. He instantly looks relieved and walks towards me giving me a hug. He kisses my hair and I feel safe. Suddenly his hug feels tighter and I flinch from the pain in my sides. He loosens the hug and gently holds my face in his hands.

"Oh sorry baby, are you okay? How do you feel?" _Baby_? _What_? Okay I need answers but I won't be able to ask them with these handsome hands holding me. I step back from his reach and feel a little empty. _Why does he make me feel this way_?

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

**Christians POV: **

_Who am I? She doesn't know who I am? WHAT?! _

"You don't know who I am?" I ask hopeful that this is just a bad joke she's playing.

"No, but I'm guessing you know who I am? Do you know what happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, look can you call my friend Kate, she must be worried sick about me." Before I can respond, Nurse Nora walks in and helps Ana go back to her bed. I stand in the same place dumbfounded with what to do or say, but most of all heartbroken that my wife, my first love, my reason for existing doesn't recognize me. I rub my head and desperately need to ask the doctor what's wrong.

"I'll let Kate know your awake" and with that I walk away. I sit on the chair in the hallway and break down. _This can't be happening, she can't forget everything we've been through! I need her to remember...what if she doesn't love me? She looked at me as if I was a stranger...maybe that's all I'll ever be.._.

**Taylos POV: **

"Mr. Grey, is Ana okay?" Man this guy has seriously been through so much already, I can't imagine how he would react if someone worse happens.

"She doesn't remember me Jason...she doesn't know I love her..." _She...what? Ana doesn't remember..._

I notice the doctor head towards us. Tell me this is just temporary...

"Mr. Grey, we just received the results and it shows Mrs. Grey has retrograde amnesia due to the lesion in her brain from her fall. We are going to ask her some questions to see how much she remembers and it may help if you are there. These questions could trigger her memory and you being present may as well. I know this is difficult but she is lost and needs someone to guide her." _Good job doctor, way to find Christians weak spot_.

"I'll be right there, Taylor can you bring Kate, Ana asked for her. Is there a chance her memory will come back?"

"When it comes to the brain, it is unpredictable, it could be temporary but there's a chance it could be permanent. Lets just take it step by step."

"I'll be back with Ms. Kavanagh sir." Leaving Christian I head to the conference room.

As I arrive everyone stands up with anticipation of good news...I hope they don't take it too hard.

"How's Ana?" Says Grace holding her hands together.

"She's awake" relief flows through everyone and they begin hugging each other.

"Can we see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Ray. Mrs. Grey has retrograde amnesia and doesn't remember Christian. She did ask for Ms. Kavanagh though."

Everyone's smile slips away and sorrow fills the air.

"Okay I'll go with Ana, do you know what she remembers?"

"No ma'am, I haven't seen her, its just what the doctor told Mr. Grey and I"

"I'll go talk to Dr. Bartley and see what her plan is." As Grace exits with Kate, I stay put with Luke on how to handle the press. _These bastards will not complicate anything for this family, they have enough to deal with already._

**I hope to write soon and please review! Promise to make these chapters longer! So far really enjoying writing this story for you guys! ㈴2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christians POV:**

The doctors right... Ana needs me now more than ever. She doesn't remember me but I still feel the electricity between us when we hugged. That's something that will never go away.

Building myself up again, I stand up and head towards Ana's room. The doctor is checking her stomach and as I step in view she immediately covers herself up. _Oh baby if only you knew I've seen more than that. _

"Ana what's the last thing you can remember?" I sit near the end of her bed not wanting to push my luck.

"Umm..I was getting ready for an interview that I was gonna do for Kate as a favor. How long ago was that?" With that she confirms my fear. _She doesn't remember me. _I try to give an encouraging smile but fail.

"That was a couple of months ago, do you feel any pain or dizziness when you move your head?"

"No, I'm just feeling really hungry." I smile but then realize she doesn't know she's pregnant yet.

"Well that would be because-"

"Doctor can I talk to you a minute?" I interrupt. I know Ana would go crazy if she finds out she's pregnant and we need to be prepared for that.

"Sure Mr. Grey, we'll bring you some food Ana and continue this conversation when I get back."

"Wait Grey? As in Christian Grey?!" _Shit_. Well no point in denying it now.

"Yes Ana, I promise to explain it when we get back. Is there anything specific you would like?" I ask knowing hospital food is the worse.

"Uh...is there a chance I could get some chicken soup? With a side of fries?"

I smile at her big appetite, "Coming right up!" With that I exit with the doctor and pull out my phone.

"Taylor get some chicken soup and fries for Ana...ummm at the Heathman...no she doesn't...yeah I guess its the cravings, but she doesn't know yet. Let my family know not to spill the beans, I wanna be the one to tell her and thanks Taylor." I hang up and notice that the doctor heard the conversation.

"Sorry Mr. Grey, no worries I'll let the nurses not to say anything yet."

"Thank you, how is she?"

"She has some bruised ribs but other than that her and the baby are okay. I'll give you guys some painkillers for the pain, if she feels any dizziness or has killing headaches than I suggest you bring her back when she's released."

"Alright, thank you for everything." We shake hands and she departs.

Leaning on the wall I close my eyes for a moment. _Ana please remember me...don't forget our love. _

"Christian I'm gonna see Ana, are you okay?"

"Yeah Kate, just let me explain everything and help her understand I'm telling the truth."

"No problem" she grabs my shoulder and I don't flinch. "She loved you so much, that's something that can't be forgotten." I nod and walk in behind her.

**Kates POV:**

"Kate!" Says Ana as soon as I approach her. Hugging her I realize how lost she feels. _Oh Ana please don't push us away when you find out. _

"Look Ana I need you to relax and listen closely okay?" Fear runs through her eyes and she nods.

"Okay, now Christian is gonna tell you what everything you want to know and I promise you it's all true."

"Why would Christian tell me what I don't know? Why can't you tell me Kate?"

"Ana I promise you I wouldn't lie to you. Look at me and tell me if you sense that I'm lying." _Damn Grey, even I wouldn't say you lying. _

"No but...h-how do you know me?"

"We met for the first time when you came to interview me as a favor for Kate."

I sit on Ana's side comforting my best friend..._she sure as hell needs it right now_. Nodding to Christian to continue, she holds my hand and I attempt to give her a reassuring smile.

"After that there was something between us that I never felt for another woman before. I went in search for you and I did a photo shoot for Kate's paper. We went for coffee and I got to know a little about you. I let you know I wasn't in the position to have a relationship and we sort of parted ways after. You had your finals-"

"OMG MY FINALS! Did I miss that?!" _Only Ana would pay attention to that detail._

Looking at Christian I know he's thinking the same thing and we start laughing together.

"What's so funny?" She responds irritated at our response and we strive to keep from laughing any longer.

"Ana you passed with flying colors." She relaxes at the sound of this.

"Okay as I was saying...oh yeah you passed with flying colors and you went out to celebrate with Kate. You were a little drunk and dialed me asking me why I sent you those first edition books of Tess of the D'Urbervilles. I worried how intoxicated you sounded and I was able to find your location no thanks to you. I found you in Jose's arms and he was about to take advantage even though you kept saying no."

Anas hand clutches me harder and I know this took her by surprise.

"Jose? I mean I knew he felt something...I never let him on though." _Ugh I should __ha__ve been with Ana. I'll give Jose a piece of my mind though. _

"Yeah I pushed Jose off and you sort of threw up so I offered to take you home. You insisted on letting Kate know so when we were on our way out, you sort of passed out on me. Then I took you to my hotel room and we slept together."

"Oh my...we slept together? Did we..?"

"No Ana, like I told you that day, necrophilia is not my thing. I just slept by your side and you slept on the other side."

We hear a knock and Taylor is at the doorway with Ana's food. Christian takes the bag and starts putting the food on the tray.

"Is there anything else you need Mrs. G-"

"NO Taylor, Ms. Steele is good I think, right Ana?"

She laughs and says,"yeah, although you should get some food for Mr. Grey, you look famished."

"Thanks Ana, just grab me a sub Taylor, thanks"

"No problem, excuse me." He exits and Ana starts digging in._ Wow will I be that hungry when I'm pregnant? Elliot better be on my hand 24/_7.

With a mouthful of food Ana nods to Christian to continue.

**Taylor POV:**

"Gail prepare a sub for Christian...yeah she's awake...no baby, she doesn't remember anyone, just her life before Christian...yeah I'll let him know, I'll let you know when I'm near to pick up the food. Love you."

Going to notify Luke to be at Anas door I feel an odd feeling approaching the conference room.

"She doesn't remember anything? Not even Christian? My my my, what a terrible thing." _Oh crap, fucking Elena Lincoln._

"Elena get the hell out of here, you've done enough to Christian than to ruin some other life."

"Carrick I care for Christian, I only want to help him. Grace darling understand that I've only had the best interest in mind for Christian."

"Elena for respect of those ill here I am not going to give you what you deserve but if you don't get out of here in the next minute I'll make sure your escorted out with the press waiting outside. Now choose, either you leave or I make you leave." _Damn that's my cue._

Entering in view, Grace acknowledges my presence.

"Taylor make sure Mrs. Lincoln is out of here and does not get near this hospital or anybody in the family." I nod and signal the bitch troll out of the door. _Yuck no matter how much plastic surgery or however loose her dress is, I can never see any appeal for her._

"Taylor just give this to Christian and let him know I'll be at his mercy whenever and whatever time." Handing me an envelope she holds her head up high and walks out. This bitch will never stop until Christian does something. Holding my phone to my ear I make sure this bitch doesn't get near this family.

"Luke put Ryan on Elena Lincoln...yes 24/7...no she doesn't know shes married to Christian yet but anytime now she'll find out...Bye Luke."

Heading to Escala, I just want to hold my Gail and reassure her how much I love her...and hope she never forgets it.

**Anas POV:**

_Omg why am I so hungry? Was I sick so long I never ate? _Finished with my food I stare at Christian and wonder what this Greek goddess would want to do with me? He took my breath away when I first saw him and I just really want to remember all these incredible moments he is talking about. A glider? A helicopter? How could I ever forget any of these moments with him? Wait but he never said what our relationship was.

"Wait Christian so are you my boyfriend?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Kate could you give us a moment?" _Alone with this model? YES!_

"Sure, Ana I'll go tell Ray your good." I nod and let go of her hand. Trying to sit up I face Christian and for some reason I need to feel him close. _Whoa, where did that come from? _I find the courage and speak up my feelings. I move to my left a bit and tap on right side of the bed for him to sit. He sits on the bed and holds my hand. _What does he have that makes me feel so loved? Maybe he is my boyfriend! _

"Ana I hurt you due to my past and you ran out my life." _This man hurt me? That can't be true...he holds me with such gentleness I can't picture him hurting me. _

"I had a tough childhood. My mother was a crack whore and let her pimps do what they wanted with me. I have scars on my chest and back of this burns that they did. I was basically an ash tray to them. After she was beaten and left for dead, I spent 4 days alone in that house and he came back and called the ambulance. I was adopted by Carrick and Grace and I had a family...I never let them touch me because of my Haphephobia. I was getting into a lot of trouble and at 15 I started to work for Elena Lincoln. She knew where and where not to touch me. She took advantage of that and abused me for 6 years...at that moment I didn't see it like that...not until I met you." _Shit and I thought I was the sick one. _Sensing his worry of my reaction, I place my right hand on his cheek and he leans into it. _Is it possible to have feelings for someone you just met? _

"Would you like me to continue? Or do you need some time?" He maintains his hands closed and I need to know everything about this guy...this person that makes me feel at home.

"I can handle it, unless you wanna take a break? You look like you should get some rest Mr. Grey, if you want we can catch up on this tomorrow. Its getting late and I must have taken up most of your time already." _Even if I wish you didn't have to. _

"I'll let this sink in and let you get some sleep. Oh and call me Christian, strangers call me Mr. Grey or employees."

"Your still somewhat of a stranger to me." He looks like I've punched him in the gut. _I was just kidding!_

"But I am more than happy to call you Christian. Good night Christian."

"Good night Ana." He grabs his jacket and heads for the door but stops midway. He turns to face me and even in his tired state he looks gorgeous. _Was he just born handsome?_

"Can I give you a good night kiss?" _Kiss? YES! YES! _Wait I just met this guy today! Well I've known him longer but I suddenly react without thinking.

"Yes."

He smiles and comes to my right side. He leans in and I close my eyes, letting my other senses guide me. He smells so good! Our noses touch and even this touch ignites parts of my body that no guy has ever done. With that our lips find one another and I feel the need to keep this going on longer. Wanting this moment to never end, I grab the back of his head and deepen the kiss. Hearing a cough we part lips and I suddenly feel breathless. _That was intense! _Taylor hands Christian his sub and exits giving Christian a mysterious look and exits.

"Is it always this intense?" I giggle at my reaction and he laughs along with me.

"Everything with you is intense. Good night Ana." _Everything? What else have we done? _

"Good night Christian." He kisses my forehead and exits. Laying down I feel so goofy smiling this much and go to sleep.

**Thanks for the reviews and hope this is long enough for today. Plan on updating at least 3 chapters a week or more. Why did Taylor give Christian a look? Will Elena leave Christian alone? What will be Ana's reaction to Christians past lifestyle and baby?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Christians POV:**

No matter what we go through, Ana and I will always love each other till the end. That kiss just proved it...

I know I was being a little forward when I asked her for the kiss, but I don't regret it. Bringing me back from my thoughts I decide to ask Taylor what was wrong.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln came to the hospital determined to see how you were. Luckily she ran into your parents and they warned her to stay. Before I escorted her out she gave me this." He hands me a white envelope and looks as if he has more to say.

"Is there anything else?"

"Sir I know I'm just am employee but-"

"Taylor your not just an employee. You know more about me than my family and you've cared for me all these years even with my temper. You are family and I know I don't say this as often as I should but thank you... for everything."

"Mrs. Grey sure has made you soft sir." This lightens my mood and I laugh along with him.

"Yeah... she has made me a better person. What were you saying?"

"I believe that Mrs. Lincoln could become a problem. She has made several calls to the office and Escala attempting to reach you but has proven unsuccessful. With Mrs. Grey in the hospital I worry that she may pay a nurse to reach her and tell her everything. I know I may be speaking out of place but your the only one that can get through to her and set her straight."

I look down at the envelope and hesitate to open it.

"What do you suggest I do?"

I already gave her Escala so I have no business relationship with her. Then the night I found out Ana was pregnant I let her know that I didn't want contact with her at all. _Why can't my past leave us alone? _

"I already put Ryan on her 24/7 after she left the hospital and she still has the Audi so were keeping track of her through GPS as well. A scornful woman, when given the opportunity, will attack and we'll be ready if this is the case. The sooner Ana knows about this, the easier it will be to protect her."

"I'll tell her everything tomorrow. I just couldn't today... she still sees me as a stranger and I need to gain her trust before I give her all the details."

He nods and exits the room. I look down at the envelope and decide to open it.

_Dear Christian,_

_I have been made aware of Ana's condition and I send my condolences. However I worry about your needs Christian and I know this must be just as difficult for you, so please give this some thought and accept my following offer. See this as a chance to retain your control in life and rid yourself of this facade in your life. I understand that I may not be the suitable submissive at the moment but I still have the submissive that I had before you met Ana. She has no hard limits and is willing to start when you say. I know you better than you know yourself and I only have your best interest at heart. Let Ana be happy with someone else because we both know you can't give her hearts and roses, and even if you did, she doesn't remember it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Elena_

This fucking bitch!

Shredding the paper I start to pace and realize how wrong I've been all these years. Feeling the anger build up I throw a picture frame against the wall and head to the gym, hoping to release it there.

After striving to sleep I end up playing the piano at 4 a.m._ Could Ana accept me the same way she did the first time? _She heard about my childhood and didn't push me away. That could be a sign she's still my Ana, but that can't compare to the rest. I never had the chance to court her the way the she deserved it. This could be my redemption...

After showering I grab my phone and decide to put my plan into play.

"Taylor have the car ready, I'll be driving alone." Hanging up I head into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. As usual Mrs. Jones is cooking up a storm.

"Morning Mr. Grey, would you like some pancakes this morning?"

"Yes and thank you for the panini last night, it was delicious."

She places a stack of pancakes in front of me and I begin eating. _This woman sure knows how to cook!_

"No problem Mr. Grey, I heard about Ana and I wanted to let you know if you need anything or she does I'm here." This woman has cared for me and has treated Ana like her own daughter. Getting up I walk towards her and give her a hug.

"She would've wanted me to do that." She relaxes at this comment and returns the hug. I pull her and hold her at an arms length.

"Well I should get going, hopefully today I'll be coming home with Ana. There will be deliveries today so could you place them in the spare room?"

"No problem Mr. Grey."

Grabbing the keys I head to the elevator and descend to the garage. Plan_ get Ana to fall in love with Christian _commences now.

**Anas POV:**

Waking up I suddenly feel the need to throw up. Reaching for the small bucket near my bed I start throwing up into it. _I knew I shouldn't have combined the soup and fries._

Putting the bucket back, I notice the sun is starting to make its presence. Laying down on my side I stare at the view. What I would give to have all the answers to my questions. Slowly my eyes start to shut and I drift back into a deep sleep.

_In an elevator, I press the down button and wait anxiously. Biting my bottom lip, I feel another set of lips on mine. I feel my hands pinned above me and I feel his tongue exploring my mouth. Moaning into his mouth I sense myself restricted from head to toe. He pulls my hair down, pulling my face upwards only to deepen this already intense kiss. With one hand pinning my arms, he uses the other one to travel down my side and I note his erection against my stomach. _

_Ding! _

I wake up winded and realize it was just a dream. Laying back down I place my hands on my face. _Who was that? _Yesterday's kiss was nice but this was something else. It felt like we both needed each other in order to live! Gathering my thoughts I am determined to ask Christian everything that happened between us. Clearly something must have happened for him to have spent the days here with me. Or was it just pity? Laughing at myself I can't understand why he asked for the kiss. Maybe he just wants to be on the good side of Kate and is doing her this favor. Pushing aside the thoughts of something ever happening between us I manage to get to and from the bathroom without help.

Hearing a knock I look up at a woman in a white doctors coat smiling at me.

"Ana you look better, oh sorry I'm Grace Trevelyan-Grey, but call me Grace." We shake hands and I gesture her to sit.

"Thanks, I spoke with Dr. Bartley about your health and we both agreed you are well enough to go home by the end of the day. However I do suggest you get plenty of rest and try not to stress yourself."

"Thank you Grace, but do we know each other?"

"Oh I'm Christians mother, we met the first time at his penthouse." _His penthouse? _

Before I can respond, a nurse walks in with a large assortment of white roses and a grey teddy bear holding them.

"Oh they are so beautiful, who sent them?" The grey teddy gave me a hint of who it could've been though.

"I don't know ma'am, there is a card though." Leaving the flowers on my bedside I lean in and smell the scent of the flowers and grab the card.

_You are the reason I'm breathing,_

_but yet sometimes you take my breath away._

_Christian _

Smiling I think of last night and wonder if he felt the same as I.

"Are they from Christian?"

"Yes they are."

"Well you sure knew your way into his heart. I know you don't remember your moments together but I just want you to keep in mind that Christian only wants you to be happy." I nod and she hugs me. She leaves after giving me strict instructions to rest.

I stare down at the card and wonder what I did to grab Christians attention. Im pretty sure it wasn't my looks, so what did we experience that has him head over heels with me?

Putting the card to the side I sit on the couch with the teddy in my arms. I should thank Christian, _how did he know I love white roses?_ Wait but I don't know his number, maybe the hospital has it. Getting up, I leave the teddy on my bed and walk towards the door. Opening I notice a well-built man standing near my doorway dressed in a black suit and tie. _Why is he standing next to my door?_ He notices me and approaches me.

"Ms. Steele, are you okay?"_ Umm, why does he care and how does he know me?_

"I am Luke Sawyer, I am part of Mr. Grey's security team. Do you need anything?" _Security team?_ I know he is rich but why do I need security?

"Yeah I wanted to call Mr. Grey, do you have his number?"

"Yes Ms. Steele, here you go." He hands me a brand new phone and I thank him.

"No problem." I smile and return to my bed. Laying down I find Christians number and call him.

"Grey" _Oh he sounds annoyed, maybe I should just hang up._

"Sorry Mr. Grey I just wanted to thank you for the presents this morning. Did I catch you at a bad time?" He lets out a sigh and starts laughing.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just had a business meeting and I didn't check the caller ID. Did you like the presents?" _Phew, I thought he was mad. _

"Yes I loved the flowers and I am currently cuddling with the teddy."

"Lucky teddy, I have a few paperwork to get through but I'll be there as soon as I'm done." I giggle and hold the bear closer.

"Okay I'll be here waiting. The nurse just came in, I'll see you when you get here Christian. Thank yo-" Before I can end the call, the nurse yanks the phone from my grasp and throws it against the wall. Taking off the mask she smiles at me and introduces herself.

"Hello Anastasia, I'm Elena Lincoln." _Shit_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV:**

Having to be dragged out of the hospital by one of Christians monkeys is so embarrassing. Nevertheless, I hope he does his job and hands Christian the letter. Maybe now with no memory of Christian, she might leave him alone and he can be put back into his place. Getting into my car I need to make sure this actually happens, but I need a plan to get near her. She just woke up yesterday so maybe I can tell her everything about Christian before he does. Grabbing my phone, I decide to make this happen as soon as possible.

Having my scrubs delivered this morning, I call my investigator and see if there's a chance I can get rid of Ana.

"Josh what do you have on Anastasia Steele?"

"She has security put on her room but I think you can pull it off if you don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Good work Josh, I'm gonna get dressed and I'll meet you there." Hanging up I start putting on these hideous scrubs. Yuck, never again am I wearing any other color than black. Leaving my house I decide to call Christian hoping he is ready to take me up on my offer.

"Grey"

"Why hello Christian my darling, I'm surprised you answered my call. Did you get a chance to read my letter?"

"Elena I made it clear last time that I wanted nothing to do with you. you keep annoying me and my family and I won't tolerate it any longer."

"Christian I am only acting in your best interest, understand that Ana ran away when she got a taste of your lifestyle and now-"

"That is no longer my lifestyle! I'm warning you Elena, I want you out of my life and if I find out you are not doing so I. Will. End. You. Do you hear me? I will not think twice about it."

"Chris- hello? HELLO?!"

He hung up. Who does he think he is? No one threatens me and gets away with it. Oh Christian you will regret ever talking to me like this. Now more than ever I will make sure Ana goes back to that little hole she came out of. Parking near the hospital, I use the ID of one of the nurses and enter the employee elevator. I go up to the fourth level and meet Josh in one of the empty rooms.

"Mrs. Lincoln, you look very believable" He says occupying one of the two beds with his laptop sitting in front of him. Next to him is a man in a black suit unconscious.

"Who is that?" I ask pointing at the sleeping hunk who is tied to the bed.

"You said you needed a way in, I had to wait till the nurses left for lunch. He put up a good fight, but I managed to hold this to his nose knocking him out. You have about 10 minutes now before he wakes up." _Shoot, I thought I would have more time_. Putting my mask on I head into her room and stop immediately when I hear her talking._ Is someone there? _Hearing her pause I realize she's on the phone. Strolling in I notice her holding onto a gray teddy bear and a huge flower arrangement arrangement next to her.

Infuriated at the sound of his name I snatch the phone away and hurl it to the wall, smashing into a million pieces. I turn to her and smile at her reaction of what I just did._ Yeah I can be a hundred times worse Ana. _I decide to get this over with quick before Christian shows up.

"Hello Anastasia, I'm Elena Lincoln." She looks shocked at the sound of my name and I register that Christian may have told her about me.

"Yo-your Elena? Your a nurse?" I laugh and decide to sit down near her.

"No, you see I needed a way to talk to you and this was the only way I could."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I wanted to warn you about Christian. I heard you lost your memory but I don't want you to be brainwashed by him. Look he is a very disturbed person and he enjoys beating little girls like you for his pleasure. He is a dominant and he only has relations with a submissive who comply to do anything he wants. This is a contract he gives the woman he hires." I hand her the envelope and realize she's completely terrified.

"Dominant? Submissive? Contract?"

"Look I only wanted to let you know about this man. He may say he doesn't do this but this is a part of him Anastasia. It has been for years, its the only thing he knows. I know Christian will be here any moment, I just ask you to not tell him I handed you this information. Believe me, Christian is a sick person who only wants this with you, and he'll do anything to get that." I point to the teddy and she sets it aside.

"Why should I believe you? You abused him for years."

"It wasn't abuse, its a part of our lifestyle. I gave him the release he needed without the fear of being touched or having to get into fights."

"He was just 15!"

"And now he's 29. Look I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect you to be smart enough not to let yourself be controlled by a man you know nothing about. Good bye Anastasia."

I peak out the door and look both sides before heading to the employee elevator. Mission complete.

**Anas POV:**

Christian Grey is a dominant? Am I his submissive? Is that why he is so attentive? I can't picture myself accepting to be beaten by him, no matter how good looking he is. Staring at the envelope, I open it up curious what exactly this relationship consists of.

"Hard limits? Money for clothes? Punishment?" I stop reading and throw the contract to the floor.

Pulling my knees to my chest I feel overwhelmed and try holding back the tears that want to make an appearance. _Is that all I am to him? Just a submissive?_ _Why would I agree to this? _Wiping the tears with the back of my hand, I realize this relationship could never work. I have only known him for a day and I am already crying over him. _Pull it together Steele! _I need to get out of here. I head to one of the drawers and find a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. I place the contract in a bag and I hear the doorknob turning. Suddenly the door is kicked down and I jump on the bed screaming. _What the hell!?_

"Ana!" Luke runs to me and kneels in front of me.

Frustrated with his actions I lash out at him, "What's wrong with you! Why did you kick down the door?!"

He looks at me from head to toe ignoring my question.

"Did you not hear me?! What gives you the right to burst into my room like this!?"

He reaches for his pocket and pulls out his phone,"T she's fine. No physical bruising from what I can see...yeah it was her...5 minutes?...Okay." He hangs up and looks at me. "I'm sorry Ms. Steele but Elena's plan seems to have succeeded." How does he know about Elena? What plan?

Feeling perplexed I decide to stop with the secrets, "How do you know about Elena? And who did you call? Answer me now!"

He keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact. After what feels like hours, he looks up, but doesn't meet my gaze, "Mr. Grey" _Mr. Grey?_ I emulate his gaze and see Christian standing at the doorway. He walks forward but I put my hand up. Halting he looks tormented at my reaction and steps back.

Breaking our stare, he looks at Luke, who I had forgotten was in the room. He addresses Luke in a commanding voice and walks out with Luke right behind him. I feel as if I was holding my breath the entire time and I let out a huge sigh. Right away I hear screaming and consider the thought of just running out of here, away from all this madness. Before I can put this into action, Taylor comes in the room and with the help of another suited man they pick up the door and lean it against the wall. They both leave and I notice the screaming has stopped.

I haven't been awake a week and already I feel my life isn't the same from what I remember. Why would I choose to be with him? Why did I sign up for this? I lay down and close my eyes.

Rising from my nightmare, I feel a hand holding on to me.

"Christian?" He awakens from what appears a deep sleep and I wiggle my hand out of his. He notices my reaction and looks displeased.

Leaning back into his chair he breaks the silence, "How are you feeling?"

I give him a, _are you kidding look_, and he reaches for my bag taking out the contract.

"Where did you get these?" _Huh, as if you don't know!_

Attempting to hide my tears back, I decide to break it off before I create deeper feelings for this stranger.

"A friend of yours...look I don't remember you or anything you say we did but if this is the relationship we've been having I would like to terminate it now." I stare down at my hands avoiding his gaze that could make me regret even more this decision.

"I promise to you that this isn't what we have." He attempts to reach for my hand but I fold my arms against my chest. _Nice try_!

"Then what are we Christian? Why am I here? Why do you have contracts?" He clenches his teeth and sits up. One moment he's caring and the other he seems so cold. _Bipolar much?_

"We fell in love..." _Love? We? He fell in love with me? _

"So we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No" _No? _

"Soo then?"

"We are married Ana" MARRIED?! I put my hand to my mouth preventing me from screaming this thought.

Reaching for what appears to be a photo album, he explains it all, "I was going to bring you these pictures answering all your questions, but I see Elena told you the worst already." Grabbing the album, I turn the pages looking through it speechless. _I look so happy...we look so happy._

Staring at the pictures, I decide to start having my questions answered, "So its true? You contract women and beat them?"

"I was into what you call a BDSM lifestyle . This is the type of relationship Elena introduced me into. I thought this helped me from causing problems and in a way it did, but you taught me otherwise. The contract is the relationships I had with woman before you." He leans in closer and stares straight at me.

"You changed my world when I first met you. Remember when I told you I hurt you?" I sit up and nod.

"I hit you six times with a belt and you pushed me away. Seeing you in pain was like a knife to my heart and you let me know how sick I was...that night you told me you loved me."_ I love him? _

Unable to get past the first piece of information, I ask him, "why did you hit me? Did I ever agree to this?"

"You were never able to understand this contract and you wanted to see how worse it got. You thought that if you could handle it then I would let you touch me. You were never my submissive and for some reason I never wanted that from you. I never had those feelings for someone and I told you I couldn't love. You decided to leave me and you walked out of my life. The pain I felt for those 3 days were unbearable." Starring at his face, I notice his expression turn into agony. I suddenly feel the need to comfort him but hesitate, not wanting to get distracted by the feel of his touch.

"It was your first day at work in SIP and I decided to see you again. You accepted my offer to the opening of Jose's gallery and we got together that night. I made a deal with you to try the boyfriend and girlfriend situation and you accepted to try some kinky fuckery." He begins explaining the Leila and Hyde situation and suddenly my stomach growls and he stops talking.

"Did you eat anything Ana?" Oh there's controlling Christian.

"No, I kind of had a busy morning"

He pulls out his phone and calls Taylor ordering what sounds a 5 course meal. I would have rejected his noble gesture but my hunger is too much to bear.

"Am I always this hungry? Or did you just stuff me so much with food that I can't go a day without eating so much?" He suddenly stiffens and looks scared at my response. I go over what I said and can't see what I said wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something important but I need to make sure your not gonna faint on me." I try to respond but he holds up his hand talking into his phone.

"Mom its Christian, could you come to Anas room?...no she's fine but I need you to check her before I give her the news...thanks."

"News? What news?" There's more than what he's already told me?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Christians POV:**

Approaching the florist, I decide to send Ana flowers. At least she will know I'm the hearts and flowers type of guy now.

Looking around the store, one of the florists ask me if I need help. I decide to send her five dozen white roses, which I hope are still her favorite flowers. Once I finish writing on the card, I pick a small gray teddy bear which hopefully reminds her of me.

Arriving at the office, I decide to do as much work as possible now so I have nothing to distract me from Ana. Going through my emails I notice Elena has sent me several messages._ She just can't take a hint!_ I delete all of them not wanting to know what she has to say.

After a few hours of work, I feel my phone vibrate and see that its Elena. I hesitate to answer but it is about time she understand that she's pissing me off.

Answering with no emotion, she sounds pleased with my reaction."Why hello Christian my darling, I'm surprised you answered my call. Did you get a chance to read my letter?" My darling? _Oh Elena, I have never nor will I ever be yours_.

Feeling annoyed at her response, I answer, "Elena I made it clear last time that I wanted nothing to do with you. you keep annoying me and my family and I won't tolerate it any longer."

"Christian I am only acting in your best interest, understand that Ana ran away when she got a taste of your lifestyle and now-" I cut her off knowing exactly where she's going with this.

"That is no longer my lifestyle! I'm warning you Elena, I want you out of my life and if I find out you are not doing so I. Will. End. You. Do you hear me? I will not think twice about it." I hang up knowing this will put her over the edge. Now more than ever, I need Ana to know it all. Pulling one of the cabinets out, I reach for a small photo album I had made to keep here in the office. _Hopefully you remember our journey Ana..._

Hearing my ring tone, I'm drawn back from my memories of Ana. Tempted to ignore the call, I answer assuming it is an angry Elena on the other side.

"Sorry Mr. Grey I just wanted to thank you for the presents this morning. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Ana! I let out a sigh hearing her voice. She always knows the best time to call. Acknowledging my reaction, I apologize to her and ask if she liked the gifts, knowing her response might be _its too much_, which it never is.

"Yes I loved the flowers and I am currently cuddling with the teddy." Perceiving a hint of jealousy for the teddy, I am overwhelmed at how well she took the gifts I got her._ She's still my simple Ana..._

Hearing her giggle at my response, I feel a twinge of hope that she will fall for me sooner than I had anticipated.

Before she can finish thanking me, she's cut off and the line goes dead. _What the hell? _At once, I call back hoping she had just pressed the end call by accident. No answer...

I call Taylor and tell him what just happened. Shortly after, he calls back saying there is no word from Luke. Dropping the phone I spring out of my chair heading towards the elevator ignoring Andrea's voice behind me. Making my way out of the building, I get in the car and Taylor drives off.

On our way there, Taylor keeps trying to contact Luke. He then receives a call and talks in code. My heart stops for a moment and I can't help thinking the worst. _Why can't they leave Ana out of this? _

Taylor finishes his short conversation,"Mr. Grey, it appears Elena has been able to gain access into the hospital wearing a nurses outfit." Shit!

Instead of waiting for my response, Taylor let's me know how much time till we get there. I rub my chin and look out the window. "Taylor, call Ryan and tell him to take Elena's car and sell it. If she thinks she can get away with this, she doesn't know what's coming to her." He nods and we finally arrive at the hospital. Unknown to how Ana might react towards me I enter her room, surprised at the sight of the door on the floor. I walk in and see Ana on the bed with Luke by her. He sees me first and acknowledges my presence. Ana then looks up at me and I can see she already looks at me differently. Wanting to feel her closer, I approach her but she puts her hand up. Knowing she won't hear me out right now, I decide to fire Luke's ass before I try again with Ana.

Walking out, I tell Taylor to have someone fix this door as soon as possible. I stand in the hallway and face Luke. The first time was a pass because my stubborn wife is very smart, but this time there is no forgiveness.

"Why did you leave Ana alone?" No reason you give will suffice Luke.

Giving me direct eye contact, he responds,"Someone managed to bring me down and held a rag of chloroform to my nose. There is no excuse and I will hand in my 3 week notice Mr. Grey." 3 weeks!?

"No your done Luke as of now! I put Ana's life in your hands! Things could have gone worse! I pay you and all of my security to do your job and you have failed me twice! TWICE!" Waving my arms around, I feel enraged and out of control. This asshole better hope he leaves Seattle otherwise I'll come looking after him if Ana leaves me.

Taylor comes in letting me know that Ana has fallen asleep. Walking in, I see Ana curled up in a ball holding the teddy bear to her chest. I walk to her side and plant a small kiss on her forehead. I could watch her sleep forever. I can never get tired of this picture in front of me. I hold her hand and lay my head down. My eyes start to feel heavy and I give in closing my eyes.

After my mother checked Ana, I knew I had to answer every and any question she had. If I just stayed with her none of this would have happened.

Pacing the hallway outside her room, I feel my moms hand on my shoulder and turn to her, "How is she?"

"She's okay, but her blood pressure is a little high. Try to relax her before you break the news. Christian, if she wants space give it to her. I know you care so much for her but this is all new to her." Holding both my arms, she kisses my cheek and walks away.

Feeling a bit apprehensive, I decide to just get this over with. Noticing my arrival, she puts a book by her bedside and sits up. I walk over to the chair and sit down. Its now or never...

"So what more news could there possibly be Christian?"

"Before I tell you, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What exactly do you feel for me? I know you technically only met me yesterday, but as I've told you were married. I want to know how you feel towards me."

"Oh..well I can't say I don't feel an attraction towards you, cause I would be lying." She looks down at her hands and start playing with her fingers. _Is she nervous? _Feeling the nerves, I run my hand through my hair.

I reach my hand out lifting her chin, "Please Ana, this is important."

She takes hold of both my hands in hers, "I don't know if I love you, I mean I look at these pictures and no doubt in my mind I look completely taken by you. But I do feel safe with you...I feel...complete when your here." I let go of one hand and lightly caress her check_. You'll always be safe with me..._

"Ana...you are carrying our child." She stares into my eyes shocked letting go of my hand.

"I-I'm pregnant?" I nod and she places both her hands on her belly. Tears start to trickle down her cheek and I pull her to me. After what feels like some time, her crying turns into hiccups and I hold her face in my hands.

"Ho-how? Well I mean I know how but...me? Pregnant?"

"Ana I know this is scary, trust me it was terrifying for me and it still is but you are not alone. I am here for you whenever you need me okay?" Nodding I wipe away some of her tears.

"Can I be al-alone? I just... I need t-to process this." At least she didn't curse me out.

Getting up, I kiss her forehead. "I love you Ana" I walk away and feel unsure of whether I should have left her alone. _She needs time...yeah I can give her time, its just how much time? _

**Anas POV:**

PREGNANT?! I remember being a virgin and the next thing I know, I'm PREGNANT?! Pulling my legs to my chest I try to process that I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mom...a mom to a child that will ask me how I met his father and I won't have an answer. Sure Christian will fill in the blanks but there are too many blanks for my liking. Can I be a mom? Wait, is this why Christian is here with me? For the baby? I shake my head and push these thoughts away, focusing on what really matters. _What am I going to do? _

"Mrs. Grey? Are you alright?" I break away from my thoughts and spot a nurse at the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry what?" _How long has she been there?_

"I had said the doctor has released you and I gave your husband the prescriptions for the pain." I smile at the sound of husband from her and nod. Gathering my bag, I put on my shoes and place the teddy in the bag along with my clothes. _Where is home?_ As if on cue, Christian appears in a white v-neck and dark blue jeans. Even at his most casual he takes my breath away. He smiles as if he can read my thoughts and walks towards me taking my bag off my shoulder.

"Would you like to keep the flowers?" I look over at my bedside and notice how fully blossomed the roses are. I walk over over to pick it up, but Christian stops me.

"Don't worry, I'll have them brought home."

Walking out of the room, he collects my hand in his. I look up at him and we both smile at each other.

"Christian where do we live?"

"When we met I lived in a penthouse at Escala, we still live there but before the Hyde situation we were looking at a house on the Sound. It felt more of a family house than Escala." _Family? Us, a family?_

Waiting for the elevator, we start playing with our fingers and before we know it, we are having an all out thumb war! Laughing our hearts out, the elevator dings and the doors open. As a couple walks out, we enter after them still laughing. Leaning against the wall, I look up at Christian. He can be so carefree and young one moment, then be cold the next. Even with all he has told me, I don't have enough reason to leave him. I can't leave him...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just wondering how-"the elevator opens and I notice my dad sitting in a wheelchair near the entrance. Running out, I yell out to him and he opens his arms to me.

"DADDY!" I lower myself and hug him tightly. He moves a bit from my grip, making me let go of him.

"Sorry dad, what happened to you?" He indicates to the chair so I sit down. He guides himself in front of me.

"Before your situation, I had suffered a car accident. But I'm better now thanks to Christian and his mom." Hearing this, I stand wrapping my arms around Christians waist.

"Thank you for taking care of him. He means the world to me so you doing this means the world to me." Without thinking, I tiptoe and crash my lips against his. Instantly the kiss turns into a passionate one and I connect my arms around his neck. Hearing a cough, I break away receiving a small kiss on my nose from Christian. _Whoa_! Letting go of him, I turn to face Ray.

"Sorry dad"

He shakes his head chuckling, "No need to apologize, he is your husband. But if you don't mind I would like to say goodbye to my daughter before I get going." Christian excuses himself taking the bags to the car.

"So what now dad? Are you going back to home like this?" I ask waving my arms at his condition.

"Yes I'm going home. Christian had offered his jet but you know I'm too proud to accept it. I did however accept a drive to the airport." Some things just never change...

"Dad why don't you stay at our house? I'm sure there is a spare room for you. Please?"

"No Annie, I will be fine and plus you know I don't like to be a bother." Boy do I know that. Just one of the things I was able to learn from him.

"Dad you are never a bother. Please? It would mean a lot for me to know you are close while getting treatment here. As well you can help me if I have any questions." Knowing he can't turn down that offer, I smile at him and he grunts.

"Fine but only for a little bit. You guys don't need an old man occupying your space okay?" I smile and nod.

Christian reappears taking my hand in his, "Christian I just asked my dad if he could stay with us. After a lot of insisting, he agreed. Is that okay?"

He starts laughing pretty hard that my dad joins him._ Did I miss something here?_

Calming down a bit, Christian fills me in, "Sorry baby, its just I had already asked Ray that but he declined. I told him you would make sure he come with us and I was right." I laugh a bit after this. Maybe I am still me.

Walking out, we get in the black SUV. We make one stop to the pharmacist to get my painkillers then drive home. Once we park, we walk to the elevator and ascend. Once the doors slide open, we walk inside what appears a gallery than a penthouse. Both Taylor and Christian help my dad settle in his room which is luckily on the first floor. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I decide to sit on the U-shape couch. Looking around I wonder how I was able go get used to this life. Wandering around I look through the kitchen. Wow, what a place! Feeling a tap on my shoulder I jump at the touch.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Grey, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its okay, I was just lost in thought. Umm I'm sorry do I know you?"

"I'm Gail your housekeeper and personal chef, would you like anything?" Housekeeper? Chef?

"Could I just get a glass of water?" She smiles and nods. Sitting on one of the stools, she informs me about our relationship, how we met, and about her life. After we finish the conversation, I start to feel the painkillers taking effect.

"Would you like me to take you to your room Ana?"

"My room?"

"Yes"

"Umm...does Christian sleep there too?" No duh Ana!

"Yeah I do" I turn at the sound of his voice. Leaning on the wall, he is wearing a black shirt with pajama pants. Yeah I don't think I can give that up.

Breaking my thoughts, he notices my admiration of him.

"If you want you can take the room and I'll sleep in the room next door." Do I want to sleep with him? YES! But not today, I just need some space from him.

Getting off the stool, I thank Gail. I follow Christian as he leads me through a long corridor of doors. He stops midway turning to one of the doors and opens it gesturing me to walk in first.

Stepping inside, I look around the enormous room. Three of the four walls are white with dark wood furniture. The bed is furnished with different shades of blue matching the wall above it. I walk over to one of the two ceiling windows and admire the view.

"Your clothes are in the closet. If you need anything I'll be next door" He walks over to me giving me a kiss on the temple. I hug him tightly before he let's go walking over to the doors.

"Goodnight Ana"

"Goodnight Christian"

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Anas POV:**

Its been a month since I've come home from the hospital. Ray had gone home a week ago after insisting that he needed to get back to work. With the treatment he has had, Ray walks but uses a cane which pissed him off. Christian has been really helpful and tries his best to give me some space which I know is difficult for him. A few days after we got home, he had asked if I was willing to have his family over. To be honest I was nervous but that day I wasn't really up to it. So I still have yet to meet his family. I have gone out which hasn't been the best moments mainly because wherever I go I am hounded with paparazzi at every corner. However today is our appointment with Dr. Greene to see how my baby is doing. With all the morning sickness that has come with it, I've been able to get used to bring pregnant. Maybe its the maternal instincts kicking in but I can't picture myself giving up this precious life growing inside of me. Wiping away the tears from the thought of this, I go over to my closet. Christian had the closet filled with maternal clothing which made me laugh because they were mostly for women ready to give birth.

I slip on a navy blue blouse loose enough to hide my small belly. I put on a pair of white pants that I don't have to struggle putting on thankfully. I know Christian will be so happy once I start to show more. He tells me time and time again how scared he is but I try assuring him he will be an amazing father. I put on matching navy blue flats which Christian insisted I use from now even after he read that it was fine to still wear heels at this point. I pull my hair up in a ponytail applying a bit of mascara. Looking myself in the mirror I can't help but wonder if I will ever get my memory back. There are times I have small pictures come to mind but nothing as solid as the dream which Christian told me was our first kiss. Checking I have everything I need, I head to the kitchen for breakfast. There sitting on one of the stools is my man. My man?

Feeling my presence he turns "Morning beautiful" I smile and feel myself blushing. _Geez Ana he's your husband! _

"Morning Christian" I sit next to him breathless at his choice of clothes. He is wearing a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. Looking up I notice he was staring at me. I know this month has been difficult for him when I found out about his sexual needs. There have been times we've come close but either I stop him or were interrupted by his phone.

Gail places a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup topped with whip cream with a side of fruits. My mouth starts watering at the sight in front of me.

Taking a bite I smile. "Thanks Gail, this is delicious"

She smiles and hands me a glass of juice. "No problem Mrs. Grey, would you like anything else?" With a mouth of pancakes I shake my head no.

Breaking our silence Christian asks how I'm feeling.

"I feel nervous but excited at the same time. I'm guessing the mood swings are kicking in huh?" He gives me one of his heart stopping smiles.

"I don't think so. I'm feeling the same way but with a hint of terror." His smile vanishes as he finishes the sentence and I place his hand on my small belly.

"Christian this baby will love you unconditionally. He or she will want nothing more than your love." I place my hand on his cheek caressing his stubble that has formed in this last month."You are an incredible man that has been so patient with me and my situation. That being said I will be here by your side helping you be the amazing dad that I know you are."

"You always know what to say." He leans down facing my belly."You must feel really lucky growing inside your amazingly beautiful mommy!" I start laughing so hard I feel tears emerging from my eyes.

"Okay well Mrs. Grey we have an appointment to get to. Its time to know how our little baby is doing." Our baby...

Arriving at the doctors, we were immediately put in a room. Dr. Greene comes in asking me basic questions on my family history, how I've been feeling, and whether I plan on working. I don't respond to that last question because as far as I know I used to work in SIP but with the Hyde incident I don't think I would feel comfortable going back.

"Ana won't be working from now on. Right Ana?" _Excuse me? _

"Doctor could you just give us a moment?"

"Sure, I'll give you guys a minute then we can see your baby." She exits closing the door behind her.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He asks in a fearful voice.

"Christian I don't want to be a housewife at the age of 22! If I do find a job, I plan on taking it. This isn't something I'm going to give in to." At this point I have my arms crossed on my chest.

"Ana I don't want us to have our first fight on this precise day. We'll talk about it when the time comes but for now I would prefer you wait until the baby is born. Please?"

"If I find a job I'll talk to you first but I can't promise you I'll stop looking for a job now. I'm not gonna be your domestic wife living in a high tower waiting on you to bring home the bacon. That's not who I am nor what I want to be." He nods and kisses me above my brow before calling in Dr. Greene.

I lay down lifting my shirt up to my breasts revealing my little belly. Dr. Greene puts a bit of what feels like gel on my abdomen. Rubbing it around with a device I start to hear the most amazing sound I've ever heard. One thing is knowing your pregnant and watching your belly swell but this is something new.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Grey, that is the sound of your healthy baby's heart. As you can see you can somewhat see your baby start taking form." She starts showing us every part of his/her body. At this point I feel tears surfacing. I look up at Christian who appears in awe of this wonderful sound. Even if I can't remember how we made this beautiful creature, I know it is coming into a life full of love. Christian leans down placing his hand on mine without breaking his stare at the ultrasound.

"Thank you Ana. There are no words to describe how thankful I am for you coming into my life. You gave me a heart but now your giving me a baby. God I love you Ana." Leaning down he brushes his lips on mine. I wish I could stop time at this precise moment and enjoy our moment. Even if I can't remember our old memories, I know these new ones will make up for it. He places his forehead on mine lightly touching our noses. I know he is waiting for me to say it back but I want to say it when I am completely sure of my feelings. Separating himself from me he turns to our doctor who I forgot was here.

"Can we have a picture of the baby?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Sure I'll print some out for you guys." She hands me a towel and I start cleaning myself.

"Well I see nothing wrong but I'll call you when I have the blood results back but I'm sure this baby with be a healthy one. Remember to take your vitamins and not stress yourself Ana. I'll see you in a month which will hopefully be the day we find out whether this one is a boy or girl." _Boy? Girl?_ I don't care what it is, as long as its healthy and happy. With this in mind I wonder whether Christian cares for the gender.

Pulling my blouse down I turn to Christian.

"Do you care if it's a boy or girl?"

He looks confused for a minute. "To be honest I think a girl would drive me insane. But I just want it healthy, both you and the baby." I nod smiling.

We head to the mile high club avoiding paparazzi on our way there. Christian sitting beside me is still staring at the pictures Dr. Greene had given him.

Placing the pictures in his jacket, he faces me "I have a surprise for you Ana."

"Oh? What is it?"

"If I said it wouldn't be a surprise. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Eat." No need to tell me twice. I start eating a chicken Caesar salad while he feasts on a lasagna.

As we leave the club, I bump into someone by accident.

"I'm sorry" I say as I look to see who it was.

She looks at me with her dark eyes opening wide in shock.

"ANA!" she says embracing me in a tight hug. I hear Christian mumbling under his breath but the only word I can make out is 'shit.'

**Christians POV:**

I finally heard my baby's heart. _My baby_? Knowing a baby is growing inside of her is incredible but actually seeing the baby left me without words. A part of me is growing inside of her and at that moment I felt all my fear disappear. I couldn't help from crying a bit, but I wiped them away when Ana wasn't watching. I couldn't help myself from kissing her. She has given me so much in so little time, but I will forever spend my life loving her and giving her everything she needs or wants. I knew it would take some time before she could figure her feelings out but hopefully our baby helps her figure out her love for me. This month has been exhausting on Ana and I wanted to surprise her with a visit to her mothers house. This past week I've been in contact with Mrs. Adams planning this visit without Anas knowledge. I know her mom means a lot to her and I could see how disappointed she was when her mom couldn't come after her release from the hospital. I didn't know how to comfort her without touching her so we ended up talking the entire night about both our childhoods. That night I fell more in love with my Ana, which I didn't think was possible.

Before we could head out to, someone had bumped into Ana as we were leaving. I was close to ripping that persons head off before I noticed it wasn't a stranger. My baby sister always knows when to annoy me.

Hugging Ana tightly I walk next to Ana who looks completely confused. Mia notices me and hugs me tightly as well.

"Hi Mia. What a surprise to run into you here." She looks to me smiling then starts looking around.

"Sorry I didn't know you guys were going to eat here but yeah what a surprise! Well I'm sure you have to go, it was awesome seeing you Ana! Oh wait you don't remember me right?" She also knows when to put her foot in her mouth. Ana shakes her head then looks to me.

"Ana this is my baby sister Mia. As fun as she is to hang out with, we have to go Mia." She smiles and nods

"Okay bye guys! I might drop by one of these days so we can catch up Ana!" Ana smiles sincerely and nods. I take Anas hand walking to the car.

"Your sister is very..." She looks lost for words and I smile. I know there are no words to describe her and her bubbly personality. Closing the door as she gets in, I feel curious as to why Mia was looking around.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir"

"Who is my sister meeting here?"

He looks uncomfortable which is a first since he's trained to show no emotion or reaction.

"I believe Ms. Grey is a meeting a guy." A guy? She has a boyfriend? Shit, I knew she would have one but I can't help but feel protective over her as well.

"What guy Taylor?"

"I believe its Sawyer" he says whispering his name. Fuck!

"Before you storm in there I believe it would be best if we left this for another time. Unless you want to postpone the trip." Running my hand through my hair I feel so angry! Taylor had convinced me to leave Sawyer on the team but I didn't want him anywhere near Ana. He has been put on Elliot duty which consisted of sitting around. Giving in to Taylors advice I get inside the car. I'll deal with Sawyer later but right now Ana is my priority.

The ride to the airport was quiet which I know was unfair of me but I didn't want to lash out at Ana. Arriving I see Ana full on excitement. What I would give to see her happy all the time.

"Where are we going Christian?" She asks as I help her out. Pulling her to me I kiss her nose causing a giggle from her. I should record that glorious sound and put it as my ring tone.

"I said it is a surprise Ana, but I promise you'll love it" she wraps her arms around me. I kiss the top of her head taking in her mesmerizing scent. Taylor approaches us interrupting our moment.

"Mr. Grey, whenever you are ready." I nod releasing Ana.

"Mrs. Grey, I believe our adventure awaits." She smiles up at me and walks inside. We are greeted by one of the flight attendants who stares at me a little too long. I feel Ana stiffen a bit so I place a small kiss on her lips before helping her with the seat belt. She smiles knowing I'm reassuring her I'm all hers. I knew once we got close she would probably recognize where we were headed so I decided to blindfold her before we set off. She was a bit hesitant but agreed when I gave her my word she would love it. Once we were in the sky, I had ordered an iced tea for Ana but she had started drifting off when it arrived.

"Christian is there somewhere I can sleep?" She asks yawning. I get up and help her unbuckle the belt. I place my arm under her back and legs carrying her to the room. Once we reach the bed she had already fallen asleep against my chest. I stand there a bit holding her close to me. I place her gently in the middle of the bed kissing her temple. I sit next to her brushing some off her hair off her face. She starts whispering some words I can't make out and remember she tends to talk in her sleep. This month has been hard when it comes to my sleeping but I have had the luck of not waking Ana with my nightmares. I decide to go check on some things before we land but I hear Ana talking again.

"No...don't...Christian come back..." I feel my heart stop at her request and lay down next to her. _Is she having a nightmare?_ I try to wake her but instead she hugs me tightly. I hold her as well sleeping with my dream catcher by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anas POV:**

_"I'm pregnant" there it out there! He looks at me in confusion that quickly turns into anger. _

_"You're pregnant?! Are you fucking kidding me Ana?!" I quickly run to stand in front of him but he pushes me back. _

_"Fuck off Ana! That baby isn't mine! I need to get the fuck out if here!" He starts heading towards the elevator but I try screaming after him._

_"No! Christian please don't leave us! Please Christian come back!" As the elevator doors open she walks in holding her hand out to him. She looks at me smiling victoriously._

_"I told you Ana, I know him better than you. You are and will never be enough for him."_

_"Please Christian...we need you" I say sobbing on the floor._

_"I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for you to remember. I have needs that you can't fulfill anymore with that thing growing inside of you." _

_Grabbing her hand they walk in smiling at each other as the doors close. _

_"No please Christian!"_

_"_Ana wake up baby. I'm here"

"Christian? Oh god Christian!" It was a dream...no it was a nightmare. He embraces me in a warm hug and I clutch onto his shirt tightly.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me Ana"

"Yo-you lef-ft me" I say trying to keep my voice clear from my crying.

"I will never leave you Ana. There is nothing in this world that will keep me away from you." I hug him tightly reassuring myself that this isn't a figment of my imagination.

"What was your nightmare?"

"I told you I'm pregnant and you walked away from us. You went into Elena's arms neglecting the baby. You were so cold with me and...never mind." I try pulling away not wanting to tell him my biggest fear. The more I pull away the closer he holds me.

"And what Ana? Please tell me. I want you to be able to tell me anything baby. If you don't want to right that's fine but promise you'll tell me when your ready. Okay?" I nod laying my head on his chest. God Christian can I be enough for you? Are you just with me because of the baby? So much doubt in my head surges from this nightmare but I need to control myself. If Christian really wanted to get rid of me he wouldn't be flying us who knows where just for me right?

"Christian can you stay here?" I ask hopeful.

"Of course, lay down. I'll just go check how much time till we land ok?" He kisses me quickly before heading out. I lay down on my side looking at a picture of our wedding day on the nightstand. How will I know if I love him? It hurts to have him far but I can't seem to find myself saying those words to him. I feel his arms around me pulling me onto his back.

"Sleep tight baby, we still have a long way to go." Where are we going?

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" I say hearing him laugh then kiss my head.

Waking up, I feel small sweat beads around my forehead. Why is it so hot? Looking around I see the cause for the heat. Christian has his arm wrapped around me as well as his leg. I try moving out of this embrace but he begins to stir a bit. My need to pee grows a bit and I decide to just get up. This bladder is starting to have a mind of its own. Luckily he didn't wake up when I got up so I headed to the bathroom. Using the facility, I walk out to Christian laying soundly on the bed. Curling up beside him I watch as his chest moves up and down. His breathing starts changing as his eyes open slowly.

"What a beautiful view to wake up to" he says laying on his side to face me. I bite my lip wanting to run my hand through his hair. He smiles pulling my lip down.

"Don't bite your lip."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want to be the one to" barely finishing his sentence he lowers his face to mine. His lips gently touch mine as he moves his left hand to my cheek. Reacting to this touch we begin to devour each other moaning into each others mouth. Gently he rolls over never breaking our kiss so I'm below him. Running my hands through his hair I push his head closer deepening our kiss. Tugging my bottom lip with his teeth, a moan escapes causing him to groan.

"God Ana I need you. Please..." Am I ready? YES! I smile and nod pulling his face closer to mine.

"Love me Christian" Meeting my lips, his hand travels down to my side lifting my shirt reaching for my bra. Delicately he cups my breast. We haven't even started and I'm already wet. Lovingly he kisses my neck slowly making his way down my chest.

"I think your wearing-" A knock emerges from the door and I face the door hoping no one comes in.

"Mr. Grey we'll be landing shortly."

"Fuck!" He closes his eyes for a moment then lays beside me. I let out a sigh pushing my shirt down. Are we not meant to do it yet?

"I have to use the bathroom. You should go ahead and grab a seat." Walking to the bathroom I notice his erection and giggle a bit after he closes the door. I fix myself before heading out. I buckle myself in before Taylor places the blindfold on which he adamantly insisted that I needed to put on. After we land, Christian guides me towards a car before pulling me close to him.

Feeling him lean down, he whispers softly to my ear, "Don't worry, I always finish what I start." My breath hitches at this. He helps me inside the car and we drive off to who knows where.

**Christians POV:**

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I was so close yet again! Mentally banging my head I feel angry at the universe! Having to excuse myself I could hear Ana laugh as I closed the door. Yeah I have a hard on Ana! At least I got to second base. I swear if Taylor wasn't perfect at his job I would've fired him on the spot. After doing what I've done this past month I return to my seat next to Ana. She asked me to make love to her...I can't help but grin at this thought as we descend.

On our drive there Ana couldn't stop asking questions trying to get a hint as to where we were going. As we park I notice Ana smiling from ear to ear. I take a quick picture before getting out. Helping her out I see her mom and Bob laughing at the clumsy Ana blindfolded. Her mom immediately runs to her screaming her name.

"MOM?!" she says pulling off the blindfold. Carla runs towards Ana opening her arms.

"Surprise sweetheart!" They hug each tightly crying. After a while, they let go of one another walking inside the house.

**Anas POV:**

Hearing my mom was so unexpected but I couldn't have asked for a better surprise. I knew Christian did this because of how I felt when she couldn't make it but I don't care. This is something I promise to make up to him. Chatting about what's been going on in our lives we sit at the table ready for my moms attempt at a delicious dinner. Finishing up our macaroni and cheese which Christian was very pleased with I decide to talk to my mom before we head out.

Sitting on the couch I can't thank Christian enough for this gift.

"Oh Ana, you have really found yourself your soul mate. I know this isn't going to be easy but I promise to be there as much as I can for you and this little one."

"What if I don't ever remember? What if Christian finds me ugly once I actually start showing? I mean we were together when I was skinnier. What if-" she puts her hand stopping me from going on.

"Anastasia, you are doubting yourself which I understand cause of your pregnancy but oh Ana you are so beautiful. Maybe I wasn't a good enough mom to point that out to you but you are such a beauty sweetheart. I do think Christian has told you this but Ana you are such a sweet, caring, intelligent woman I know that will not let this memory thing get in the way of your happiness. Don't over think it baby, just let your heart speak for you."

I nod grabbing a tissue to wipe away my tears.

"Mom you should never doubt yourself either. I couldn't have asked for a better mom I mean look at me." We laugh together at this comment.

"You are right baby, you are my proudest accomplishment" Me? Maybe I do need to stop questioning everything. Ending our small chat we return to the living room with the guys talking about sports as usual. Here we are in Georgia with my family thanks to Christian. Maybe it is time to meet his family, I just don't want them to bombard me with questions but I won't know unless I try. Kissing my mom and Bob goodbye we head to a hotel since Christian had already booked a suite.

Sitting next to Christian I hold his hand. "You have no idea how much this meant to me."

He lifts my hand kissing my knuckles "I'm glad you liked it. This is just the start of the rest of our lives Ana."

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! ㈎9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. A lot is going on but I'll try not to go this long without uploading. Thanks for the reviews! Now on to the story. **

**Miss POV:**

Watching Christian disappear from my view I feel relieved. _That was too close! _Taking a seat in one of the booths I send Sawyer a quick text.

-**Careful Christian was eating here.**

Scanning the room I see if there is anyone else I may recognize.

-**I saw, he looked pretty mad. Did you tell him?**

Mad?

-**No he was in a hurry though.**

Waiting for a response I order a lemonade. I start laughing at the first time I actually talked with Luke.

"_Elliot! Why am I getting calls from a drunken older brother in the middle of the night?!" I scream closing the door behind me. This is the second time this asshole has drunk dialed me after a fight with Kate. I go up to his room and laugh at the state he's in. _

_"Mia! Wh-whadda ju want?" He says trying to keep his balance._

_"An annoying shitfaced brother called me saying it was an emergency. El why can't you call Christian when your drunk?"_

_"I'm not druunk! I'm having fuuuunn!" He yells landing on his bed. I hear a knock on his door and hope for Kate to be on the other side. For whatever reason she can only handle this. _

_"El your girl is here to see you" heading to open his door. _

_"Ka-" I stop when its Sawyer instead of Kate._

_"Sawyer? What are you doing here?" _

_"I've been put on your brothers security detail. I noticed his state when he started yelling out his window. I'll watch over him so you don't need to worry." Looking back, Elliots already knocked out._

_"He seems to be fine. You can walk me out though." I say closing his door. I smile at him as we walk down the stairs._

_"So why are you watching El? I thought you worked for Ana?"_

_"I did but with the accident she wouldn't remember me so here I am." Curious I hit his arm hinting for the truth._

_"I'll escort you to your car Ms. Grey" he says opening the door for me. _

_"Fine but at least call me by my name when Christian isn't around." Heading for my car let's see how much I can get out of Sawyer. "So have a girlfriend Lukey?" _

_Amused he hands me my purse. "Drive carefully Mia." Hmmm tough nut._

_"Cmon Lukey, answer and I won't bother you anymore." _

_"Why does my personal life interest you Mia?" Why does it interest me? _

_"Well...well just to know you better. I get that you don't speak freely when Christian is around but he's not so talk to me." I sit on the hood of my car and signal him to sit next to me. Thankfully he does without argument. _

_"I don't like to date. I just usually hit it and quit it. I don't have time to shower them with romance so no Mia I don't have a girlfriend. Anymore other questions?" _

_"Have lunch with me?" Catching him by surprise I laugh. For some reason talking to Sawyer calms me. As well as feeling safe._

_"I have work Mia. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding a lunch date." Getting off the hood of the car he opens the drivers side for me. _

_"I'm free whenever you are Lukey." Facing him I place a kiss on his cheek. Feeling him so near I gaze into his eyes. Wow he has beautiful eyes..._

_Breaking my trance he clears his throat "Drive carefully Mia." Nodding I get inside the car turning it on. Pulling out of the driveway I feel confused. What the hell was that?_

**Luke's POV:**

Watching her leave I stand there lost for words. Having her so close was...comfortable. I had such an urge to kiss those lips but I didn't not wanting to push it. She is physically beautiful but I never really looked at her as something more. More? What the hell Luke! She's your boss' sister for crying out loud!

Shaking off these thoughts I return to the house drowning myself in my work. Luckily Elliot is staying home for the night but there's a chance Kate will show up.

Watching the cameras I rewind the video and watch my encounter with Mia. Leaning back on the chair I try to shake these feelings. She's not the type of girl I want, clingy, bubbly, the whole girlfriend package. Reaching for my phone I call Tracy. I need to stop thinking and she sure as hell knows how to stop me from thinking.

"Luke?"

"Trace wanna meet up later? Usual of course"

"Sorry I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment. Look I prefer you lose my number Luke. Those days are over-" I hang up before she can finish that sentence. If she even accepted would I feel better? Of course you would Luke!

"ELLIOT! ELLIOT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Here we go. Dragging myself to the sound of the roar I prepare myself for the usual.

**Christian POV:**

Arriving at the hotel, we check in quickly. I'm unsure what our sleeping arrangements are so I had ordered a two bed suite in case Ana is having doubts. Entering the Presidential suite Ana drops herself on the bed exhausted. I jump next to her causing her to giggle. Placing one arm under my head I stare as she slowly closes her eyes. I watch her drift into sleep before getting up. Grabbing the duvet I place it over her kissing her good night. I knock on the door connecting to Taylors room.

Opening the door I barge in feeling my anger rise "Tell me about Sawyer"

Still wearing his suit he takes off his tie placing it on the drawer. "They've spent some time together sir but your mother is always present. Speaking as your employee, I don't believe he is a threat to Ms. Grey."

"Speaking as Taylor?"

"I've known Sawyer for a long time to know he is a lady's man, but he isn't that way with Mia. Her presence changes him, I'm sure you know that feeling." Sure as hell know that feeling.

Taking a seat I run my hand through my hair "Don't tell Sawyer I know, I want the conversation to take him by surprise without time to make up any excuses."

"Yes sir"

Heading for the door I decide to ask one more question,"Do you think he loves her?"

"I can't see who wouldn't fall for Ms. Grey"

"Good answer. Good night Taylor"

"Good night Mr. Grey" Closing the door behind me I stand at the foot of the bed admiring my sleeping wife.

**Anas POV:**

Stretching my arms out I feel his warmth wrapped around me. Taking him in I silently watch this stranger sleeping next to me. No matter how hard I try I know his expectations for me are too high to reach. The Ana he once remembers is gone.

Watching him for a little longer I feel the urge to pee. Successfully getting off the bed without waking him I head to the bathroom. Looking myself in the mirror I place a hand over my swollen belly.

"Well I shouldn't be calling you 'it' or 'baby' since I've seen you already." Reaching for my purse I take out the picture. "You are so small right now. You wanna know something? I hope you have his eyes baby. Because its through his eyes that I can tell what he's feeling without telling me. And I wanna know everything you feel." Looking down at the picture I smile at how small it is. Almost like a blip. "Blip?" I say trying out how it sounds. I like how it sounds. "What do you say? Does blip fit you?"

"I think it suits well" he says leaning on the doorway. Embarrassed I start washing my mouth. Keeping my eyes down I hear him turn on the shower. Taking a quick peek I watch as he pulls his shirt off over his head. Oh my. Admiring his back I trace every line with my eyes. Turning his head I quickly look back down. _Geez Ana could you be more obvious? _Finishing up I exit before he takes his pants down.

Laying on the bed I take a deep breath. I need to have a serious talk with Christian. Reaching for my phone I call my mom.

"Ana? Everything okay?"

"Yeah mom I just wanted to know if we could talk. Maybe go shopping." Still hate shopping though but I know its my moms weakness.

"Sure honey! I'll pick you up at 11. Is that fine?" She sounds so excited.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then" As I hang up, Christian appears in a towel hanging off his waist. Biting my lip I feel completely at loss for thought.

"What do you and blip want to do today?" He asks smiling.

Laughing I rub my belly "How long were you standing there?"

"The entire time. I didn't feel you next to me so I heard you talking and didn't want to interrupt your bonding time." he says heading into the closet.

"I'm going shopping with my mom today" I blurt out. Laying there for what feels like forever in silence, I head to the closet. Buttoning his shirt I faintly see marks on his chest. I remember him telling me about his abuse though I never really had a clear view of his scars.

"Those are the burn marks?" Suddenly regretting what just came out of my mouth.

A frown appears on his face as he replies, "Yeah, does it bother you?"

"Of course not!" Walking to his side I place both hands on his chest. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Christian. These are only symbols of what you survived. It only shows me how brave and strong you are to continue living on with your life despite what happened." Wiping a tear from my cheek I feel protective of Christian, even if it is from himself.

"You always tried to see the good in me."

"Maybe because there is good in you Mr. Grey" I say playfully.

"You made me good. Both you and little blip here are my life now. The good part of my life. So you are going shopping? Changing Mrs. Grey?"

"Nope, still hate shopping but it is the one thing my mom loves to do. By the way when are we going back? I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on."

"As much as I wish we could stay longer we need to head out tonight. Ross is getting overloaded. We can come back here as soon as I can okay?" Disappointed at our rushed departure, I put on a smile. The last thing he needs is his wife keeping him from work.

Handing him his jacket I curiously wonder where he is going.

"I have a meeting for some business I might do here. Ryan will take you."

"No my mom is picking me up at 11."

"That won't be necessary, Ryan will pick up your mom on the way there."

Annoyed I cross my arms across my chest. "My mom will pick me up. Ryan can drive behind us if you want but it is already decided Christian."

"Anastasia, Ryan will take you for your safety. Please don't fight me on this."

He won't budge on this even if I tried, "Fine but only Ryan." Giving him a kiss on the cheek I go to get ready and let my mom know the change of plans.

Looking through the store I can't stand but feel piercing eyes on me. As usual Christian let the store know of my arrival and had them clear the store before I even walked in.

"Oh Ana look at how cute these are!" She says holding onesies that have 'I have the coolest grandma' written on it.

"They are adorable mom. I thought you didn't want to be called grandma though?"

"I don't but I doubt there are any clothes with 'Nana' written on them. What do you plan on buying?"

What do I plan on buying? We don't know the sex of the baby so I can't really buy any clothes just yet. "Don't know, do you think it is a little early for me to start shopping?"

"Nonsense! Before you know it the baby will be here! Have you and christian made a list yet?" List? "A list of what you need once the baby is born Ana. A crib? A car seat? Onesies? Bottles? Anything?" Shaking my head she smiles. "No worries, we can get started today and see how it goes. Have you guys thought about the nursery?"

"I have some ideas but we want to figure out the sex before we start decorating."

"Oh that baby is going to be so loved Ana." She says as she talks to one of the employees helping us.

Going to the cribs, I look around. Am I going to be a good mom? Hell I'm not even a good wife.

Whispering to myself,"There is so much I'm afraid of blip. My whole past is erased leaving me with such a huge void in my brain. Your dad loves me but I can't see why. And I don't know if what I feel is love."

"Need help Mrs. Grey?" _Can't I ever be alone?_

"No thank you." Watching the tall gorgeous model leave I can't help feel jealousy. Maybe if I looked like that I'll be close to bring Christians level. Looking for my mom I notice another woman approaching me. She doesn't seem to be an employee however.

"Hello Mrs. Grey I'm-"

"Mrs. Grey does not need to know your name." Ryan walks me around her guarding her from me.

"Who was that Ryan?"

"Someone you shouldn't give the time of day Mrs. Grey." Looking back I notice she's gone. If it wasn't for my eyes or belly I would swear we were sisters.

"Ana! I was looking all over for you! Find anything?" Shaking my head no she starts handing me pregnancy books, lotion, bras, and a body pillow. Taking out my card, I am told that everything is paid for. Of course it is.

"So what would you like to do now?" Mom asks as we hand Ryan the bags.

"Eat?" Laughing at my quick response we agree to go to a restaurant nearby. Chatting with my mom is always so easy to do. After eating a three course meal we call it a day. Arriving at her house I decide to ask one really important question.

"Mom how does it feel to be in love?"

"In love? Oh Ana I can't really describe the feeling. It's just something you know. In your mind you just met Christian, just give it time and let yourself be loved." Kissing her goodbye I let her words sink in. _Let myself be loved... _

**Leila's POV:**

Arriving at the store I fix my mini dress. Master would be so proud of my change.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the store is closed for now."

"But there are people inside, look I just want to buy one quick thing and I'll be right out." Flirting always works on a man.

"Fine but I'll let you in through the back. Just one thing." Nodding I follow him to the back door. Pretending to look through the clothes I spot her walking alone. Now is my chance.


	10. Family Dinner Part 1

**Christian POV:**

"Mom that's not necessary, just your presence alone is fine." Only my mom can exaggerate when you ask her not to." Yeah she's fine. Just try not to ask many questions...I know, I'll see you later. Love you mom." Laughing to myself I can't believe how much love my parents can have for me. Even through all the shit I put them through.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah, are you sure you want to do this? They can wait for as long as you need." Giving me that brave smile she captures my heart once again.

"I've never been surer." That's my Ana. Always surprising me.

Hearing my phone ring I never break eye contact as I answer, "Grey"

"What's this about a party you are having that I was not invited to?"

"Lelliot first it's not a party, second your presence isn't required." Last thing Ana needs is an Elliot on her back.

"C'mon Christian, Kate probably told her about me already. How come Mia can go?" Of course Mia would brag to Lelliot.

"They met briefly and either way I need to talk to her." Oh she is going to have an earful tonight.

"Elliot's presence is fine with me."

"Heard that! I'll see you tonight little bro!" Before I can even answer he hangs up. Placing my phone in my pocket I look to Ana who stares at me like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, I just thought if we're all together then I would have a bigger chance of remembering something. Plus he's right in feeling left out." Oh Ana, Elliot is never right, but you'll find that out soon on your own.

"Okay well I'll be in the study if you need anything. Gail don't let her overwork herself."

"No worries sir, I'll have her seated the entire time."

"You guys are acting like I'm some sort of klutz that falls on a daily basis."

Looking to Gail we both start laughing at the sound of this "Scream for me if you need me Ana." Leaving her with a plate of vegetables in front of her, I head to the study where Taylor and Ryan are waiting. After yesterday's run in with Leila, I don't want another to occur. Luckily Ana hasn't asked any questions but it doesn't mean she won't anytime soon.

"Tell me everything Taylor."

**Taylor POV:**

"Do you think Christian is going to dismiss me?"

"No he won't, if Leila had said more than what she did then he would but you did good in preventing that. I feel like everyone is coming after her after the news of her loss of memory. Luckily Hyde is put away otherwise we would be on alert every day." These months have been peaceful with Ana barely going out but with today's events I think that's going to change. As each day goes by I have a sense that Ana is becoming more of herself. As great as that sounds though, Christian will only add more security on her.

"We could bring back Prescott T, she was cozying up to Ana."

"We're going to need to run that through Grey. He didn't terminate her on good terms."

Hearing the door open we both stand. Coming in with a smile I feel a bit at ease. Even with no memory of him or any of us, Ana's presence alone fills our heart.

"Tell me everything Taylor." Don't I always?

"Leila was apparently discharged from the clinic about a week ago. The detail on her was notifying us of her every move until they got close enough to see she was a double. Someone purchased a ticket for her to fly out here and has been housing her. We pulled up the surveillance tapes from the store yesterday but we don't know where exactly she was headed." Preparing myself for his usual fits I'm surprised when he nods. That's it?

"Thank you Ryan for doing your job, you are excused." Giving me a wink as he leaves, we both know he is going to scream once he's out the door.

"Why the fuck was she discharged?! And if she was why wasn't I told about it?! I want Welch on this NOW! And call Flynn. He sure as hell isn't doing his job on keeping an eye on her!"

"I already talked to Flynn, he said he will be stopping by tomorrow. If I may sir, I believe it is best we tell Mrs. Grey to keep her in the loop."

"No, the last thing she needs right now is another problem. I don't want her to feel worried every time she leaves the house. I want two more guards on her for the next time she leaves. I'll let her know we are adding because of the paparazzi."

"I will try my best to have those by tomorrow Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Taylor. I'm sure Ana will ask you later but you are more than welcome to join us tonight." Join them? I always knew Christian had a soft spot but this is really weird for me. I may as well get used to it seeing how the baby will only make him softer.

"I believe it is best I work on finding Leila first Mr. Grey. But thank you for the offer." Hearing a knock I stand and open the door.

"Sorry to interrupt I-"

"Ana you never interrupt. Taylor was just leaving." Well that's my cue. Opening the door for Ana I exit quietly to the kitchen. There, preparing dinner is my amazing fiancé. Taking the opportunity I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle in to her neck.

"Are you here to distract me or help me?" Laughing I kiss her right behind her ear.

"Obviously distract soon to be Mrs. Taylor." Smiling from ear to ear, she turns to me.

"Well Mr. Taylor, if you want to continue saying that I suggest you let your woman continue with her work. The Greys are on their way and I need to have everything set." Kissing me lightly she moves my arm to get back to cooking.

"Honey Christian invited us to the dinner tonight. I need to work on a few tasks I have at hand but I thought it best to decline. Would you like to join them? I wouldn't want you alone in the room and plus I'm sure Ana would love to have you present." I've been first hand witness to the love Ana had for Gail and I know she views her more than the housekeeper. I know she misses the relationship they had but hopefully in time they'll grow closer.

"I don't know Jason." I say cutting up the bread into thin slices. "It's a family event and I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus it would be weird for me to be there not being-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Gail." Straightening myself I look to the couple walking out of the study. Without looking at Gail I can feel her nervousness around me. Suddenly I wish I could comfort her but that would be unprofessional which I never am. "You have been here for me the entire time without hesitation and for that I'm so grateful. I know we would love it if you were to join us. Please Gail? For me?" Pleading Ana is hard to turn down.

"Okay I'll attend but I will serve dinner and clean Mrs. Grey. Those are still my duties."

"Fine. I'm only conceding because I know you won't budge." Heading upstairs I quickly inform Christian the time of his family's arrival.

"Once they arrive let me know. Tell Sawyer to meet me in the study but do it discreetly without Mia knowing." He follows Ana behind while I try to make a quick escape to the surveillance room.

"Jason! What was that about?" _Damn!_

"What was what about?"

"That! Why would Christian want to meet with Sawyer? Oh Jason you did not tell him about them!" She had squeezed the information from me when I slipped saying I saw them together.

"I didn't have a choice Gail. It was best he find out through me than through the grapevine. Christian isn't the same hothead we worked for Gail. He's changed but he will make Sawyer understand the consequence of breaking his sisters heart."

"You know Sawyer hasn't fallen for someone as hard as he has for Mia. But if this breaks them up or either of them end up hurt because of Christian knowing you may as well start placing a couple of pillows on the couch Jason Taylor." As much as those words pain me I can't help but feel lucky to have someone care for others. Smiling at her cute face I take a quick picture of her chopping up some vegetables. Hopefully she'll love her birthday gift I've been planning. As much as I wish I could spend money on jewelry I know that wouldn't please her like sentimental gifts.

**Mia POV:**

_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!_ Looking through my closet I can't find the perfect dress for tonight. Picking out a midi asymmetrical dress with plunge neckline I look myself in the mirror.

"Well I don't need Sawyer ogling me tonight. This ought to do." Smiling at myself I happily step into pointed black heels.

"Mia! Are you ready to go?" Rolling my eyes I can't help but feel like such a teenager in this house. As much as I love my parents I really need a place to myself. Maybe I can convince Christian to buy me one tonight! Doing some touch ups I head for the door.

Hearing the click of my heels on the stairs I look up to family. Catching my breath his eyes lock onto mine. Embarrassment must be spread across my face because Elliot is scrunching up his face. _Why the hell is he here?!_

"Mia are you done? We need to get going! You know Christian can't stand it when we're late." Looking for help from mom she surprisingly agrees with El. _Really mom? _

Coming down I open the door hoping I am the last one out to quickly say a word to him. Elliot seriously couldn't be more a nuisance today as he holds the door for me. Shooting him a look I follow Kate quickly behind. As much as I hate Elliott I call shotgun heading to his car. If I can't talk to him in private then I'll settle for a casual conversation. Opening the door for me I give him a wink as I enter. Handing me the seatbelt I hold on to his hand for a few seconds before letting go. Boy this is going to a _long_ night.

Driving away I look out to the window. I need to know what is going to happen between us. If we do date then how am I going to tell my brothers? Elliot and Christian are way too protective of me and have always given me a hard time when I had a boyfriend. _Well who says he want to be your boyfriend Mia?!_ Pulling down the mirror to apply lip gloss a note falls on my lap. Before I can open it he snatches it away from my hand placing it in his jacket. Luckily I noticed his name written on it before he could take it.

Eyeing him I know he's waiting for me to ask but with my brother right behind me I continue applying the gloss furiously. _Who would give him their number? Why would he try to hide it? Why not throw it out the window? This is why I don't like dating a player!_ Well luckily I'm not dating him, but that only infuriates me more because I really wanted to.

"It was from an old friend I ran into."

"Way to go Sawyer!" Watching Kate hit his arm I can't help feel worse. Sinking into my seat I feel a tear spilling down my cheek. Wiping away it away I can't help but look at Kate who gives me an apologetic smile.

Once we pull in I get out before he walks to my side, slamming the door real hard. Taking Kate's arm we walk in.

"Kate!" Hearing his voice I turn in disbelief. _Ethan_?

"What the-"

"Mia please don't finish that sentence." _Really mom?_ Cursing under my breath without mom hearing I feel frozen in place. _Why is he here?_ Looking for Luke I can't see him near. _Did he go back to the car? _

Approaching us I let go of Kate who seems just as surprised as me. Good at least she didn't invite him, but then who did?

"Ethan? Why are you here?" He looks a bit hurt but recovers quickly.

"Ana called, I thought you guys knew I was coming?" Oh Ana, even I can't be mad at you for not knowing.

Giving him a small smile I kiss his cheek and walk in with Elliot. Leaving Kate and her brother talking I can't help but want revenge on Like for earlier. As much as I hate using Ethan I can't help but feel he deserves it for the way things ended between us. Waiting for everyone at the lobby I lean on the wall looking at Elliot. Eyeing me suspiciously I feel awkward.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, you seem very dressed up tonight. Then Ethan mysteriously shows up?" _Really?_

"Elliot nothing is going on. Don't even bother me about it tonight."

Just then Kate and Ethan come in with my parents.

"Took you long enough." Punching in the code I walk in first situating myself on the far right corner. Opening the door to my brother penthouse we place our coats before we watch Ana walk in. I'm the first one to see her feeling a bit emotional when I do. She is so lucky to have no nightmares, no memory of what she went through.

Loving Ana's dress I hug her tightly missing our girl moments we used to have. She of course looks amazing in a baby blue fit and flare dress reaching to her knees. Kissing her belly I talk to it in a high pitched voice saying how much I'm going to spoil him/her. Which is completely true! "Where's Christian?" I ask as I don't see him around.

"He's in his study, he'll be out in a minute." Taking a seat on the couch I watch as my family congratulate and hug Ana. I know mom feels heartbroken she can't remember us but the fact that she called us over today is one step closer to normal. Seeing family huddled around Ana I make my way to the kitchen saying hello to Gail. Just then Sawyer appears. Where the hell was he? Making his way to the employee elevator I still feel mad at him for earlier. He stops when he sees me nodding to the elevator. _Oh now you want to talk?_ Luckily Ethan comes to my side placing his hand on my hip. Normally I would push him off but let's see how Sawyer will react.

"Mia can we talk in private?" Nodding I hold his hand glancing quickly to Sawyer. All I catch is a shake of the head. _Is that a good sign?_

**Ana POV: **

"Christian!" Swinging the dress around I feel so helpless when it comes to dressing. _Maybe converse and jeans will be okay for tonight right?_

Barging in he looks alerted. "What? What's wrong? You okay?" Shoot I forget how easily he gets agitated. I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I'm so sorry, I was just calling you to help me pick something out. Does this look good?" I put the dress in front of me as he lets out a breath.

"Ana anything you put on will look amazing." Of course he's no help.

"Fine" I pull out a cute baby blue dress and set it on the bed. Turning on the water I take off my robe stepping in the shower. Washing my hair I feel his hands around our baby. "Christian! What are you doing?!"

Moving his hands to my shoulders I turn to face him. Attempting to cover myself he stops me. "Don't hide. It's not like I've never seen you naked Ana." Oh he has seen you naked Ana!

"Well I don't remember that Christian. We may be married and pregnant but I don't have memories of that." This is not the moment Ana. "Everything you tell me, every kiss, every touch, every moment is not in my memory!" Sinking to my knees I feel his arms protectively around me. Well I guess it is the moment. "How am I going to be a good mother without even knowing how he was conceived?! How can I be with you without the memory of our love? I...I just feel so lost and alone Christian." Covering my face with my hands I let out what I've been holding in all this time.

"You are never alone Ana, you have so many people willing to do anything for you. You may not have the memory of what we've been through but that only means we can make new ones! I promise you Anastasia Grey that I will love you and cherish you every day till my last breath." _How did I land this man?_

Leaning back on my heels I stand up with his help. I suddenly remember where we are and cover myself. He laughs and puts up his hands in surrender. "I'll leave Mrs. Grey. But one day" He steps forward kissing my neck, sending jolts to my flower. "You'll know just how much I can love you." Watching him step out I can't feel the need to pull him in. We just need more time till we get there. Plus I would like to feel sexy when we do it and as much as this belly is cute, it doesn't help my case. Finishing up I catch him on his laptop laying on the bed. He places the laptop to the side, giving me a perfect view of that perfect body. It should honestly be illegal to look that good. Dropping the towel to my feet I turn and put on the baby blue dress.

"Ana you have no idea how badly I want to take you right now." Blushing red I place a bracelet on that I've been wearing all the time. Looking at it I touch all ten charms with question.

"Christian who gave me this bracelet?" He moves to the edge of the bed pulling me to sit on his lap.

He brings up my wrist holding two charms; the Eiffel Tower and London black cab. "I bought this for your birthday. These represent our first honeymoon experiences."

"We went to Europe on our honeymoon?!" Wide eyed I can't help but feel giddy at the thought of this.

"Yes, it was your dream and I wanted to make it come true." I suddenly want to just melt in his arms. Instead I opt for a kiss on the cheek signaling him to continue. "This" holding the helicopter "is Charlie Tango, my helicopter. I took you on this for our first 'date'" I laugh when he put in the air quotes. Knowing I lost my virginity that night. Laughing he places the glider charm between his fingers. "The first time I brought my girl on my glider." Smiling he tugs my bottom lip from my teeth. "I can't think when you bite your lip Ana." Nodding he continues on. "The ice cream represents our vanilla sex."

"Vanilla sex?"

"It's what I call sex without any toys."

"Oh, did you have vanilla before me?"

"No Ana, you are the only one." I smile in pride. "The catamaran represents my boat, The Grace."

"You have a boat?" _What does this guy not have?_

"Yes, I'll take you out there as soon as possible." I giggle in excitement. "You could never be more beautiful than when you giggle." Placing my hand on his chest I can't believe how sweet he can be. Looking at the next charm, it is a locket in the shape of a heart. Opening it he gasps quietly. It's a small picture of him taken off guard laughing. He looks so happy here.

"I...I...can't believe you put my picture."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Seeing tears surge he chuckles a bit, "Because to this day, moment, second, I can't believe you are mine." Hooking my arms around his neck I let the tears land on his clean crisp shirt. "Please don't cry my love." Embracing me, he slightly puts both hands on either cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just...this all feels too good to be true." Wiping my tears with his kisses I can't help but laugh real hard. He starts trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck right to my tickle spot. "Stop! Christian I'm going to pee! Stop!" Stopping he holds me close taking all the humor out of the moment. "We should start getting ready. I wouldn't want your family waiting."

"Are you sure you're okay with them being here? I can reschedule tonight if you want."

"Not necessary. So what do these two last charms represent?"

"The letter C represents the first time you called me by my first name. Everyone always referred to me as Mr. Grey or sir." _Wow, I was the first?_ "The key well as corny as it sounds is the key to my heart. You and only you hold the key to my heart, soul and mind." _How can he not see how perfect he is?_ "The whole bracelet holds every first we've been through together." I grab the heart locket and kiss it. _How am I ever going to repay every thoughtful gift and memory? _

I stand wiping away some tears on my face. He finishes up letting me know he'll be in the study. I examine myself quickly in the long mirror on the wall and it suddenly hits me. _I'm going to meet his family today..._


	11. Family Dinner Part 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I am back! So thankful for the reviews this story got and can't wait to upload more soon. I will be uploading once a week so please enjoy!**

**Mia POV:**

Curios about what he is wanting to tell me, I quickly ask what is on my mind.

"Why are you here Ethan?"

"I told you Ana invited-"

"No why are we here, in this room. You broke up with me two months ago. I don't believe we have anything else to talk about." Sitting down he stands with his hands in his pocket silent.

"Why did you bring me here Ethan?" I ask impatiently.

"I wanted to tell you the truth Mia. The truth about why I broke it off."

"I know why Ethan." So this is going to be a serious conversation.

"She stole my heart the first time I met her Mia. I did have feelings for you but my feelings for her were overwhelming." Sensing my eyes swell with tears I put my hand up. Last thing I want to do is cry in front of my family.

"I don't need to hear your proclamation of love for Ana. If you are smart you'll forget about her Ethan. She already has a man that will love her more than anyone."

"No one will care for her like I do. She has no memory of their time together, this could be a sign they are not meant to be."  
"She doesn't remember it now but she will with time. You get anywhere close to her or try anything against them I will tell Christian everything so don't tempt me." Giving him his warning I head for the door. Just as I open the door, Luke appears right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he whispers to me looking back at Ethan. "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about Luke, now move out of my way."

"I think I should go." Ethan says as Luke lets him leave. Closing the door behind him Luke takes his ear piece out.

"Luke I have nothing to talk to you about. We are not-"

"I don't want to hurt you. For that not to happen this has to end here. You deserve better Mia." Putting his earpiece back on, he closes the door. Closing what we had with him.

**Ana POV:**  
Everyone starts seating around the table as Grace and Gail place the food in the center. Nervously seated next to the head of the table I start shaking my leg as Kate places her hand on me.

"You haven't done this since our freshmen year of college, are you okay?"

"I just feel strange sitting here." Placing her hand on my back, she gently tries soothing me.

"We all just want you comfortable, if this is too much I can take you to your room."

"No this is something I need to do but thank you Kate," Giving her a smile, I feel his hand on mine as he sits down.

"Hungry?"

Nodding, I suddenly feel famished at the sight of all the food prepared. Before I can even serve myself, he grabs my plate laying as much food as he can fit on the plate.

"I can serve myself Christian."

"I know you can but that does not mean you have to." Sitting back I start biting into the creamy pasta. Savoring it I feel his eyes on me.

"What? Do I have some on my face?" Wiping my cheeks he grins at me.

"No, you just look so beautiful Mrs. Grey." Caressing my cheek I remind myself his family is watching and I start turning red.

He leans in close so no one can hear him, "You shouldn't feel embarrassed Ana. No one here is judging you." Attempting to feel comfort with those words I continue to eat.

"Ana do you think the baby will be a girl? Or do you think it will be a boy?" Mia asks.

_What will the baby be? _

"I don't think either of us know Mia, just as long as the baby is healthy we will be happy."

"I actually have been dreaming of a baby boy." Hearing a small gasp from him he gives me a confused look.

"You never told me you've had dreams of the baby." He whispers to me.

"I just started having these dreams not too long ago. With everything going on I forgot to tell you about it."

Giving me a hug from behind Mia gushes about the image of a baby boy Grey. Laughing along with her I try picturing Christian as a baby. I wonder if he has any pictures of himself as a baby.

Finishing our dinner everyone heads to the living room, leaving Christian and myself alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he brushes my knuckles with his finger. Just this small contact between us leaves me comforted.

"I feel fat, but other than that I think so far so good." Chuckling I feel curious about his baby pictures, actually I feel curious about his whole life. Taking advantage of the family's absence I decide to ask questions.

"Christian do you have any baby pictures?" Looking surprised I continue. "I was just curious about your childhood. I know it was rough but I just had some questions. You don't have to tell me all of it if you don't want to still I'd like for us, well me, to get to know you better."

Grabbing both my hands in his he leans in for a peck. A kiss that confuses me yet leaves me feeling happy.

"Ana any questions you have just ask me. I don't want you feeling unable to ask me anything my love. I do not have any pictures here in Escala, but I can ask my mother for them. She keeps binders in the attic. I am completely open to any questions you have, but I believe its best we return to our guests and leave this for after. Is that okay?" Kissing his cheek I nod in agreement.

Joining the family, we sit on the couch across catching up on the different conversations going on. Taking one of the mugs of hot cocoa Christian places three mini marshmallows as he hands it to me. As I have a sip, Mia suddenly rushes out of her seat to the book room. Starring at one another, I take Christians hand as he attempts to follow her.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" Giving me a kiss of approval I head towards the room. I knock before I go inside closing the door behind me. There she is tearing on the floor leaning on the sofa. The outcome of a broken heart I can't help feel guilty of her tears.

"Ana you shouldn't see me like this, I don't want to worry you." Sitting on the sofa she leans her head on my legs.

"I don't want to prude about your love life but I don't want to see you like this either Mia. You can let it out or tell me about it. Nothing you say leaves these four walls." Comforting her for about a few minutes, I start feeling her ease up on the crying.

"I always end up falling for the wrong guy. No matter how kind, sweet, caring, or loving they are, there is always something wrong in the end."

"We are all meant to find our soulmates Mia, heartbreak will happen but in the end he will be waiting for you. Now if you don't mind me asking, who is the "he" we are talking about?"

Just as she takes a breath to respond we hear a knock on the door. She starts wiping her eyes and quickly stands.

"I'll give you a moment Mia. Any time you need to talk we can have dinner or you are welcome any time." Having some experience with heartbreak before Christian I intend on taking Mia out for a girl's night. Giving her a squeeze I leave her drying her eyes and taking deep breaths. Opening the door, Luke lets me know the family is leaving and Christian is in his study. Why is he letting me know? He isn't my bodyguard nor is he-MIA! Connecting the dots I can't help ask him right then and there what he did to her. Before I can open my mouth, Grace appears giving me a hug.

"I am sorry to leave so early but we want you well rested." Placing her hand on the belly she asks about my next appointment.

"The next appointment is in about a week. I hope to find out the baby's gender by then."

"How exciting! We did not get to talk much but any questions you may have feel free to ask Ana." Hugging everyone good bye Kate sets me aside questioning what happened with Mia. Normally I would trust Kate enough with everything but I hold off from telling her. It isn't my story to tell anyways.

"Just girl stuff, I was actually thinking about having a girl's day for us. I think we all need it after everything that happened."

"That sounds amazing! We could go to brunch then do some light shopping and go to the movies. Maybe get a mani-pedi with a body massage!"

"That sounds incredible, we will keep in touch to set that up." Hugging her good bye, I notice Luke come out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Christian POV:**

How was I so lucky to have her in my life? Watching her eat I still am in shock she is eating for two. She has yet to really remember most of our time together but the fact she trusts me enough to stay is just the start. Sitting alone in the dining room, she begins to ask about my childhood. Ana is as curious as ever, answering some of her questions, I remind myself to ask for all of the pictures my mother has.

Seeing Ana go after Mia, I really hope Ana doesn't find out what happened. Knowing the old Ana, she would probably not talk to me for a while. Taking a drink from my hot cocoa, I listen to Kate and Elliot's Barbados vacation. Reminding me I need to set up a day for us to visit the house, just one more week Ana.

"Sorry to interrupt Kate, can I talk to you mother?" Moving far enough not to be heard, I turn to Grace.  
"What is it Christian?"

Giving me a worried look, I smile at her as not to concern her. "I was just wondering if you still had my baby pictures in the attic. Ana wanted to see some old family photos and I don't have any around."  
"Oh of course, I can bring them here tomorrow morning if you want."

"That would be great, thank you."

"Not a problem but do you want all the pictures? I never told you this but when you were brought to the hospital, you had some pictures that were collected from the house."

"No I just want pictures of us." The last thing I need to see is myself with her and her pimps.

"I understand your hesitance to see them." She caresses my cheek making me feel so guilty being so distance from all of them. Never did I picture myself ever being so close to them like I am now.

"Thank you mom." Hugging her we reunite with the family.

"Well I believe it's time to let Ana and Christian rest. I'll call you before I swing by to drop it off." Saying good bye, I leave to my study dealing with work before I go to Ana. Hearing the elevator close, I step out to see Ana alone. With her back turned to me, I cover her eyes from behind.

"Is someone ready for bed?" Kissing her neck I hear her laugh.

"I am actually thinking about reading to the baby before bed."

"That is a very good idea, I know the perfect book so I'll go get it and you start getting comfortable."

"No! Umm, I am actually really craving some ice cream! Can you get me some please?" Ice cream?

"Yeah sure are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Just a bit hungry." Before I can turn to the kitchen, I feel her pull me to her and plant a massive kiss. Completely caught off guard I return it with the same want. Lost in her lips, holding her to me I suddenly hear a door close behind me. Stopping the moment, I turn around to find both Mia and Luke trying to leave.

"Mr. Grey I can-" Extending my hand, he stops from talking. Infuriated with everyone in the room, I ask Ana to go upstairs and wait for me. I don't know if it was my tone or my facial expression but this one time she actually listens to me.

"Study now." Trying to maintain my anger I walk corner to corner. "I warned-"

"Wait you knew about us?" He didn't tell her, shit! "We have nothing going on Christian! And even if we did, what right do you have to stop us from seeing each other?" Oh I'm just your brother who doesn't want your heart broken.

"I don't want another man breaking your heart Mia and knowing who he is he will do that soon enough."

"That is my problem Christian! I'm not a child who needs to be told who to date and who not to date! But if you would like to know, Luke was just telling me that we are never going to be anything so happy?" Noticing her tears start, I quickly feel a punch to the gut. The last thing I wanted was for her to cry and worse of all for it to be my fault. Before I can talk she storms out the room covering her mouth. Dammit!

Spotting Taylor outside the door, he nods as follows after her. After everything I would not want her roaming around the streets alone and crying.

"I gave you clear instructions Luke. I kept you because I had a feeling Ana would want you again as her bodyguard but this went too far. We have known each other for a long time, but I don't want you near my family. You are going to be relocated to the office."  
"Mr-"

"I've told you your position Luke. Now leave." Ending the conversation, I fear what Ana is going to say…or do.

Taking a big breath, I knock before going inside the room. "Ana are you awake?" Not hearing a response I look to see her asleep on the bed. Turning off the lights except the lamp beside her I slowly bend to give her a kiss on the forehead. Freezing as she stirs in her sleep, I hear her calling my name. She is hopefully dreaming of me. Changing into my pajama bottoms I opt for no shirt hoping to get some skin to skin contact with Ana. Gently lying beside her, I try turning her towards me leaning her head on my chest. She starts opening her eyes a bit relaxing her head on me.

"About time you came to bed. Is everything okay?" Holding her close to me I hope she doesn't want to talk about this now.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Sleep baby." Feeling her take a deep breath I believe she is starting to drift off to sleep. Kissing her forehead once again, she lifts her head pursing her lips a bit. Tempting me Mrs. Grey? Caressing her cheek I touch her lips with mine craving more. Returning the same need she starts pulling my neck closer taking quick breaths in between in each kiss. Taking hold of her hips, I push my erection on her belly making a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck. Pinning her hands above her I move from her neck to her juicy breasts. Feeling her wiggle, I look up at her only to see her smiling.

"It tickles." Laughing at her I realize the black satin dress she has on. With only a hint of belly popping out I kiss it as I pull my pants off. Lifting her dress just a bit, I place both her hands on my chest kissing each palm before I do.

"Tell me what you want Mrs. Grey." Leaning my erection on her she smiles shyly.

"I want all of you." Hovering over, I slowly feel the warmth inside her. Squirming under me, I shove both fingers inside sensing her coming close.

"I'm going to go in slow, but you tell me when you want me to speed up." Nodding, I take that as a yes. As if she knew, she wraps her legs around me giving me clear entrance. I slowly ease myself inside her, feeling every inch. Before I thrust again, I make sure she is okay. "I want you to take me Christian." Taking those words as demands, I shove myself inside her once more, craving this sensation I haven't had in a while. Holding her hand I plunge myself deeper and deeper inside feeling myself close. "Cum with me Ana." Before I can let go, she moans loud screaming my name, sending me over the edge. "Ana!" Yelling letting go, I dip my head on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I could never be better Christian." Kissing me she catches me off guard.

"If only you remembered our actual first time Ana."  
"Tell me about it."

"No I want this to be your memory of our first time. I want you to have this moment that should've been as our first." Kissing her I hold her as tight as I can to me. "Never forget me Ana." I whisper to her before drifting to sleep.

**Ana POV:**

Stretching out my arms, I feel over to his side touching his chest. Terrified, I take my hand off him. Confused at my reaction he wakes up.

"Good morning my wife."

"I just touched your chest and felt so terrified. Is that how it was all the time?" He rests both my hands on his chest.

"Yeah it was. It was a hard line for me, but you don't ever have to feel that way ever again. I am all yours Ana." Laying there for a few minutes I decide on asking him about last night.

"So what did you tell Mia and Luke?"

"Luke isn't right for her, I'm just trying to keep her safe Ana."

"Maybe you should let her find that out for herself."

"If I can avoid it then I will do it. She won't be talking to me for a while but at least she is safe from him."

"Promise me one thing Christian."

"Anything."

"The next man she falls for, you will not intervene in their relationship."

"I promise, now how about we replay our fun last night?" Reaching for the blanket, we cover ourselves repeating the most incredible night of my life.

Taking a shower together, I start noticing the bruises starting to fade. Drying myself off, I cover myself in the towel, noticing a bit of skin showing. "We may need to start buying bigger towels."

"Would you like to go shopping today? We could buy bathrobes."

"How about we go grocery shopping today as well?"

"Sounds like a plan Mrs. Grey." Watching him dry himself I can't help want to dry him off myself. Taking my towel, I dab off the water from his chest. "Thank you for the help."

"My pleasure Mr. Grey." Hearing a knock on the bedroom door I quickly grab the towel trying to cover myself.

"Relax Ana it is probably my mother."  
"Your mom?"

"Get dressed and I will meet you outside." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he leaves me to dress while he puts on some jeans quickly. Picking out some leggings and old loose t-shirt I try drying my hair as quick as possible. Heading out to see both of them on the couch, I see an old box next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your day but I come bearing a gift." Still confused I hug her and sit next to Christian.

"Sorry but it's not your birthday right?" Laughing he nods his head no.

"Christian told me you were curious to know if Christian had pictures from his childhood." Passing me a book from the box, I notice Christian, Mia, and Elliot's name written by each of them. Opening the book, we look through the holidays and birthdays. Asking Christian any question he always answers quickly making me laugh or getting me emotional. Christian escorts Grace to the elevator, leaving me with the pictures. Digging around the box I find a picture of a woman smiling at the camera. She looks a bit like me. Brushing off some dust it had, I look behind to the name Elle written in cursive. He comes back stopping mid-way.

"Is this your mom Christian?" Coming closer he sits next to me taking the picture in his hands.

"Yes it is."

"Do you ever think of her?"

"She used to be in my nightmares, but I haven't had one since you came into my life again."

"You can tell me about her anytime you want Christian." Leaning my head on his shoulder, we lean back on the couch looking through the pictures.  
"Our baby is going to be very lucky with those grey eyes."

"No the baby is going to have those beautiful blue eyes Mrs. Grey." Putting those pictures back in the box, I grab one picture of the whole family in holiday outfits and take it to the fridge.

"What are you doing Ana?" Grabbing a magnet I put the picture in the middle.

"Now get ready to leave Mr. Grey." Slapping his butt, I rush to the closet, putting on some black converse. Hearing him come, I look for a big sweater. Not finding one I ask Christian if he has one. Passing me a loose enough one I remind myself to look for some at the store. Watching him dress I still can't believe what we did last night.

"So if last night was vanilla, what other flavor were you used to Mr. Grey?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Taking my hand we head upstairs. Turning the door knob I feel a weird déjà vu sensation. Following Christian, I'm completely overwhelmed.


End file.
